Night Terrors
by Lunarian
Summary: Armed with an ancient spell, Voldemort subtly manipulates a sleep deprived Harry over to the dark side through dreams. Dark!Harry Evil!Harry. Chapter 15 [Pre OOTP] Updated JULY 25.
1. A Pig's Viewage

  
  


**Praise be to Pestruska DYIT, for through her patience, good humor, and guidance I have finally come to understand how to properly use the HTML.**   


* * *

**    Lunarian
**: Hello, and welcome to my first ever attempt at some kind of a fanfiction. I really don't have much of an idea for any plot or anything ATM, but I've got a little something squeezing outta my brain so this here's it. Since I spend all my free time reading fanfiction I figured I should at least try it sometime, heh heh, so be brutal if you want :P *sweatdrop*. 

* * *

( Ignore the BEER comment, it was just a spur-of-the-moment thought and I decided to keep it ) 

BEER ---> B- Beautifully E- Ethereal E- Enjoyable R- Reading 

B- Beautifully 

E- Ethereal 

E- Enjoyable 

R- Reading 

* Happening's In The Dark * 

--------------------------------- 

~~~ Chapter 1 ~~~ 

~ A Pig's Viewage ~ 

------------------------- 

    It was a crisp cool morning as any other, with the morning dew glistening off the grass. Off in the distance birds were singing their harmonious melodies into the air. In the forests large trees were protecting young saplings from the gales of wind, and nocturnal beings could be seen/heard returning from a successful nights hunt. While in a little town of Surrey at No.4 Pivet Drive, a whale of a boy with features and weight like-unto that of a 400 lb stuffed turkey was noisily shattering the otherwise tranquil setting with his snoring that could shatter titanium. The drapes of his expensive bed being sucked in with more force then a black hole and blown out like a vacuum hose in reverse, resulting in a disgusting dance of cloth. 

***     

"Here you go sweet Dudums have some more pie, my precious sweet angelic boy!", sang Petunia Dursley in a voice so shrill it belonged in an opera. Dudley Dursley, a strapping young heartthrob of 15 years of age sat at the head of his deluxe luxury dining table eating enough fool to feed several small nations. There was candied yams, roast beef, roast turkey with stuffing and cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, manicotti, lasagna, soups of every origin, lobster, shrimp, stuffed crab, caviar, cakes, ice cream, chocolate mousse, baked Alaskan, eclairs, creme puffs, lemon meringue, freshly made cookies and muffins, donuts, Jell-O and pudding, pies and that was just a tiny sampling.     

All throughout his feast Dudleys smile just kept getting larger and larger due in no small amount to the amount of praise he was receiving. His father Vernon Dursley had a supply of endless accomplishments to list off for his listening pleasure.     

"Did you hear, Dudley aced all of his classes at Smeltings!". 

    

"Just the other day the school nurse was calling us up to let us know Dudley has the best physical fitness she's ever seen, and his moral hygiene beyond reproach!".     

"Yessir, my boys gonna live his days rich wealthy and perfectly content and never be forced to do grunt work, its beneath him.".     

_Ah, life is so grand_, thought Dudley while sighing contentedly._I think I'll take a short break from my snack and have some fun punishing that freak_, he decided with a fiendish gleam in his eyes. "MOTHER, GET POTTER IN HERE,... NOW!", bellowed the afore mentioned lad. _I still can't believe mum and dad let that.. that.. that thing live here in the same house as me all these years, It was about time I started teaching who's boss and stop being so lenient and generous to that scum. Freaky.. Abnormal.. Not right.. just wrong.. always making trouble.. bad.. bad.. must make suffer... revenge... revenge will be sweet, mmmm.... sweet... ARGH what's taking mother so long to fetch that wretch!, I'm wasting away to nothing here waiting while I should be eating those pies. Pies... I love cherry pies..._.     

A loud voice can be heard coming from the other side of the door, "GET IN THERE BOY!", followed by a a soft thwump as something is dropped near Dudleys seat. At first glance once would think it was a bundle of rags wrapped around a broom or something, for the object was so small and skinny and frail that how could it be a human? On a closer viewing its indeed a small child, malnourished and hopelessly broken(will). Gone were the once brilliant emerald beacons of hope kindness and power, replaced with only the dullest of greens and downtrodden despair. One of Dudleys favorite playthings, Harry Potter, his very own person to induce misery upon and gloat and demean.     

_And lemon, and apple, and blueberry, and peach, and pumpkin.... and.. huh? What was that noise... Ahh its Potter, what's he doing here.. .. ... .. .. .. .. .. ... Oh yeah... I get to taunt him some more hehehehehehehe._     

"So Potter, I'll bet your hungry hmm?, bet you would love to chew on one of these pies eh?", sneered Dudley with obvious delight. _Hehe hehe look at his eyes its like he is about to cry, I love torturing my *dear* cousin._ "What's the matter weakling freak, can't you even speak? C'mon let's hear you beg for food! Beg in my ear you slime!". _Hehehe as soon as he begs in my ear I''m gonna spit in his face and push him back on the ground... hehehe...._     

The scrawny form on the ground looked into Dudleys eyes and knew with a grim certainty that to not beg would be even worse. Slowly and shakily he pushed himself up off the floor while trying not to slip and fall from exhaustion and dehydration. Once in a kneeling position he grabbed onto the chairs arms to help steady his balance and proceeded to use all might to stand up straight. Slowly and ever so carefully Harry inched his lips closer and closer to Dudleys ear.     

_Look at that pathetic excuse for a being, can't even stand up straight. Finally he's moving... oh haha he slipped back down again, kneeling in front of me hmmm thats a more appropriate position for the likes of him... Yes yes thats it you weak unfit creature, stand up straight... why do we even bother with this filth that needs to brace himself to stand?... Ahh hehehe finally here comes my chance._     

A weak cowering voice comes from Harry, "P-p-p-lease Sir Master Dudley.... I..." He leans in even closer and...     

_Yes yes! Just a few more seconds hehehe, what a fool, stuttering wimp...._     

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!     

*** 

    

Dudley Dursley the blubbery gelatinous tub of lard woke up drenched in sweat and reeking like a wet dog. _Awww, that was only a dream.... DAMN that Harry he ruins everything._     

(The preceding was obviously in Dudley's POV) 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  


* * *

**    Lunarian
**: Yeah.... Well, thats what I got so far *sweatdrop*.   
Anyone has an idea for a direction for me to take this in, let er rip.   
Some R/R would be nice, so I don't at least feel like a *Total* fool. 

* * *


	2. Enter The Tormentor

  
  


**Praise be to Pestruska DYIT, for through her patience, good humor, and guidance I have finally come to understand how to properly use the HTML.**   


* * *

**    Lunarian
**: Eh, no one likes to review hmmm.... Well, I'm bored enough so I would just like to say that I totally love the couple of Keitaro and Shinobu in Love Hina. And many thanks to THE COLLECTIVE for filling that much needed void in the fanfic department. (Added May 11th)->They never reviewed any of my junk or acknowledged my reviews though... bah. 

* * *

* Happening's In The Dark * 

-------------------------------------- 

~~~ Chapter 2 ~~~ 

~ Enter The Tormentor ~ 

--------------------------------- 

    In the silence of the cold merciless night, a lone figure rests in unease. The stillness of an otherwise seemingly peaceful night is shattered by the fevering shivers and convulsions of a solitary soul in anguish. The blankets natural tendencies to allieve suffering and provide comfort is but a useless commodity and serves no assistance to a poor one in torment. Sweating bullets of pure fear and pain, Harry Potter is having one of his routine nightmares, or is he? There is a great difference on this particular night, this time more then simple reliving the past is in store for him. An oppress able evil has this night found a new way to 'play' with his largest thorn. 

***     

A darkness stretching out farther then the eye can see, everywhere one looks pitch-black. Eerie tendrils of coldness whipping across the face and around the body, almost like a torturers flail, without the physical pain to accompany it. A person could almost mistake this for the dead of space, what with the freezing air and endless sightlessness, if but for the one hard truth that he was breathing.     

If ever there was a time that he took a calm spring's tranquil climate for granted, now he was cursing his frivolous nature with natural wholesome fresh air. There was sweat glistening his forehead and his lungs gasped for air as if they had just endured a ten mile hike, not simply walking in a nothingness.     

_ What's going on here... one minute I'm trying to fall asleep after aunt Petunia's slave driving, err I mean chores... Aw heck I may as well admit it at least to myself, it is most DEFINITELY slave driving. That lazy woman has barely lifted a finger since I've been brought home.. unless it to point at me or lift the living room curtain to sneak at the neighbors. _     

Summoning up his voice, Harry Potter spoke out " Hello, is there anyone out there? ". _ Boy, that was a real trite way to start this out .... whatever this is. _ As soon as his words were spoke it was as the very air sucked the life out of them before it could travel an ordinary distance. Blinking several times to make sure what just happened truly did, Harry gave an annoyed sigh. _ What the hell? What's up with that... The way this huge area is almost cavernous I expected to at least get an echo. Not some imitation of a two-bit silencing charm. _     

Several suspenseful moments later an impossible scene unfolded itself before the eyes of the amazed adolescent wizard. The very atmosphere crackled with unseen and unknown energy, virtually pulsing with an aura of impending imminent danger. A few yards in front of Harry, in a darkness previously thought to be full, a flare of the purest black erupted in a wave of hellfire with a resounding shockwave that sent him to the floor. The black hellfire slowly began changing color from that of ebony to crimson, and with it the void lifted ever so little so that Harry could now see himself once again.     

Out of the conflagration stepped the very embodiment of nightmares, to the wizarding world at least. Billowing black robes flowing by a nonexistent wind cover this creatures body from foot to head. Emblazoned along the sleeves are dark green serpents thrashing about as if they were alive and would like nothing more then to attack everything in sight. Vermillion slits peer from underneath the hood of the towering demon, with a look that could kill through the densest fog. The imposing lummox exuding an aura of evil and destructiveness that could bring a dementor to a puddle of oozing dread.     

There he stood in all his vile glory, the dark lord, you-know-who, the great moldy voldy himself, Tom Riddle Aka Voldemort. _ Oh well isn't this just great... _ Harry rolled his eyes _ another exciting night of torture and pain courtesy of my damn nightmares. _ Needless to say he was very sick and tired of his suffering each night, and being trapped in the nether was not helping things. _ Although... now that I think about it.. this has never happened before... that must mean this isn't one of my normal nightmares... and he is.. . . SHIT! He has gone and caught me off guard again. _     

Voldemort took several casual steps foward casting a wide sweeping glance throughout the mists, seemingly satisfied with what he saw he returned his attention to the boy. Once his red slits were set upon his foe, Voldemort's mouth curved slowly into a malicious grin as he spoke in a cold smooth voice " Harry Potter, what an interesting coincidence to run into you here. You are in luck you insipid worm, I'm granting you the gift of the truth. All those pathetic weaklings that you so foolishly fight for to protect, you actually believe that they care one shred of who you are but a weapon of that muggle loving fool! Power is all that matters and if you don't assert it then you are more worthless then then a mudblood.     

When Voldemort started up his tirade it took Harry several moments to figure out that he was actually being talked to instead of tortured. Once the shock wore off he guardedly listened as his most hated enemy stood in front of him and lectured him as almost a student. Then suddenly he realized another shocking thing, perhaps even more startling then the first, his scar was not hurting as it would usually. Which could only mean that Voldemort wasn't feeling hateful?... No way, that can't be right... Can it? This only served to further confuse Harry and lessen his resolves to susceptibility, not a good combination when in the presence of a mastermind at manipulation and control.     

Still Harry did retain much more nerves, will and control then most would. Perhaps due to his intense hate and mistrust of his enemy, or maybe just he is a very powerful wizard. _ Man, does this ever sound so contrite. _ Sneering, Harry finally gave voice to his thoughts " Oh, so you're going to fabricate some illusions to try and make me switch sides or surrender eh? FAT CHANCE TOM. " He may not have always been one of such an attitude, but after the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and there after, he was a changed person. _ I am soooo not looking foward to where this is heading. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
----------------------------------------------------------------- 

* * *

**    Lunarian
**: There's gotta be at least a few people out there who decided to drop in a read this... C'mon gimme a review! Or at least some idea's hehe. Need ideas.. a direction to take this... errrr not that I'm clueless oh no nothing like that hehehe *sweatdrop*. Umm... ignore the sweatdrop and nervous laughter, yeah.... heh heh huh? R/R 

* * *


	3. Through The Eyes Of Darkness

  
  


**Praise be to Pestruska DYIT, for through her patience, good humor, and guidance I have finally come to understand how to properly use the HTML.**   


* * *

**    Lunarian
**: Hello HEllo HELlo HELLo HELLO HELLO!-- Hello anyone and everyone, if there is anyone even there is beyond me. Please R/R-- Cause If you do then I'll review yours right back. Win/Win situation. 

* * *

Any fans of digimon out there? Fans of alternate Takeru pairings? If the answer is yes, then I would like to humbly suggest a most awesome Miyako/Takeru story. It is called " For Love of an Angel " by Lowrider. He is my hero, I am attempting my own digimon fic because of him. 

I have actually been given some reviews, it's enough to render me speechless, good thing I'm typing not talking ne? 

* * *

Ah I so totally love this fanfiction community, I've never felt so well accepted and recieved before. Sorry if anyone considers this a really long time for an update to take, but well.... When one doesn't really have a plot laid out in advance it is kinda hard not to just take what you can get. I read probably about 95% of my free time, and write I guess when I have an idea or am inspired, or just really really bored. 

If you have ever looked in my profile you would notice I listed all the CCS Fics on FF.net with pairings that I like, I went through every last one. I am now currently reading through all the digimon for a likewise purpose. Then I think either zelda or tenchi muyo, I don't really think I'm going to do Harry Potter because well... for 2 major reasons. First off thats over thirty three freakin thousand stories! Secondly, I did that once awhile ago but didn't catalogue, so I really don't wanna be doing that again anytime soon hehe.

* * *

* Happening's In The Dark * 

------------------------------------ 

~~~ Chapter 3 ~~~ 

~ Through The Eyes Of Darkness ~ 

------------------------------------------------ 

    The lightening lights up the sky, darkness is illuminated for a brief moment. Hard rain pounds relentlessly on the ground, splashing off the dirt and seeping into the soil. The tops of the trees of the forest, blowing in the wind, covering the denizens of the forest floor from the bulk of the storm. Hidden away deep within the forest there is a small shrine shrouded in illusion.     

Centuries old information on sacred rituals and incantations of such power that could tip the scales of power in an instant. Parchments recorded in long forgotten languages housing knowledge of the ancients, long since forgotten by nearly all of the contemporary wizard community. Such strong protections guarding the ruins, that no muggle can come within miles of it, and all wizards who have so far stumbled upon it were unable to penetrate the wards. Any who tried and failed had their memory wiped and sent away none the wiser. In all the years passed, information on the existence of these old ruins are now known only to a very select few. 

***     

Standing on the outer edges of the death eaters ring, with his lord and master in the center, Laurance Halmich was listening with rapt attention as Lord Voldemort addressed his family. It was strange, even now as he stood awaiting instructions, that he joined Voldemort's side. Never would he have imagined doing so just a short time ago before his eyes were opened.     

It felt like only yesterday. He was attending a rather large gathering of some of the more misunderstood magical creatures, he had always felt empathy to those being oppressed, and he was curious to what their life situation was like. Somewhat near forty-five minutes into listening to how they were being mistreated by the Ministry of Magic (MoM), a large attack squad of said ministry apparated into the room and declared them all under arrest for being dark creatures conspiring to join Voldemort. When the creatures tried to reason with them, the aurors started attacking the defenseless beings.     

Just as there seemed to be no hope, actual Death Eaters started appearing and taking out the aurors. Laurance couldn't believe it, these people who he was always told were evil, were defending those downtrodden creatures. After the aurors were taken out and everyone present was herded off to another area, the lead Death Eater approached him and he thought he was gonna die for sure.     

Ah, but that was when everything was explained to him, the truth was made so clear. The sides drawn in this war weren't just good and evil, not even dark and light, it was Voldemort against the hypocritical MoM. Dark magic wasn't evil, no! It was just a different perspective, but still no more evil then light magic. The Death Eaters are only out to purify the bloodlines and keep things traditional, the muggles were too dangerous and uncivilized to know about magic. If they knew then they could kill us all with their Elektriknizy, better to remain hidden forever and just limit their growth. It was all so clear now, the MoM was the oppressors and Voldemort and his followers were just trying to free the wizarding world from their tainted rule. Of course he would join this just cause.     

_ If only I had known sooner, all those wasted years following the wrong side so blindly. Pain brings obedience, obedience gives power, power is everything! Who knew that my knowledge of this little area would be so valuable to our leader, no one else has been able to get inside. Master is wise and omnipotent, he will find a way, power is all. _     

Laurance had been a historian, specializing in the studies on the ancients in great detail. He had recently discovered the records of this place, although quite by accident, nevertheless it was still an impressive find.     

_ Just imagine the power we shall all have once our master breaks the wards. The ministry shall crumble, and what better test subject then their puppet Potter. If that fool boy does not see the light, then we are going to have to remove him. That child has power, but it is being used on the wrong side, what a waste, shameful. I hope he agrees to join us, he is being oppressed as well... just look at what's shown about him, they play him off as our hero yet they don't say how they shove him off to fend for himself among those cruel muggles, caged in so we can't even get to him to help. It is truly awe-inspiring what the master knows. _     

Voldemort's unparalleled power and knowledge never ceased to amaze Laurance, and give a sense of security and self actualization fulfillment in something so big. He never felt this important before, there's no way this is the wrong side, this is where he belongs. _ We shall win this fight _     

Red sparks suddenly shot up in the air directly above Voldemort, attracting the full attention of his followers, with the threat of torture for uncooperation. All heads of the assembled Death Eaters snapped to his direction as one in a swift fluid motion. They know the price of not showing obedience. _ Which makes perfect sense to me now, I mean with the less obedience we give our master, thats just that much less power we share. _

***     

Suddenly out of the night a commanding voice could be heard speaking to those who serve him " Today is a great day for us all my family, today we shall solidify our power and dominance over the light side for good! ". 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

* * *

**    Lunarian
** : Hello again, I trust your stay in my fic was pleasurable? Be sure to tip the doorman on the way out, he prefers reviews please. 

R/R Plz, remember my pledge, you review mine and I review yours, I havent broken it yet. R/R WIN/WIN 

I'm slowly becoming more comfortable with ff.net community, does it show? 

Cya Later All! 

* * *

Lady FoxFire : Glad you like the idea, I shall try my best. 

((Anna)) () : If your telling the truth then i'm honored you found my fic worth reviewing, thanks. 

Samurai-KittyGirl : I'm glad you think I got the characterizations down good. 

Ryoko Blue: I'm really happy you think it is okay, that means alot coming from such a great writer as yourself, I totally love your Ron's Plan fic, and I plan on reading the rest of SoulSceptre eventually :p 

Max Lonewolf : I agree H/Hr all the way ( Usually ), I have no clue how to go about making a romance, but maybe I'll try? I'm making this up as I go along afterall... *sweatdrop* 

VMorticia : Glad you like the descriptions and plotline, now let's all hope I can figure out where to go with this next heh heh heh. 

Halacanno : Thnx. 

All Mighty Terrestrial : Hmm, are they connected? I'm not all that sure anymore lol, I'll have to try to remember the whole point I had going here. 

ChildLikeTendencies : Thank you for the good tidings. Hey, did you change the name of your story? I liked the old name better. 

Cygnus Crux : I may be thinking descriptive techniques is something I enjoy best. 

Vixen : You would like to know what hapends next? Hey, that's great! Guess what, so would I. :) 

Rabbit : Thanks for the review, I still can't get things to work right though, hope this won't impede any reading of my stuff by you. 

* * *


	4. Inner Muses Of A Sadistic Sociopath With...

* * *

**    Lunarian
**: Greetings all, *waves*. Welly well well... time to try and type up another chapter *crack knuckles*, let's get them creative juices flowin *drip-drip-drip*..... Err, I said FLOWING *WHOOSH*, ahhh that's better I--- d'oh. Hmm, better mop that up or It'll just leave a stain *wipe wipe wipe...*. While I clean up these brain fluids, feel free to entertain yourselves with the story.  


*Grumblegrumblegrumble... wipe wipe grumble.... my kingdom for a steam cleaner....*

Ahh, more reviews... _me so happy_

* Happening's In The Dark * 

------------------------------------ 

~~~ Chapter 4 ~~~ 

~ Inner Muses of a Sadistic Sociopath with a Stick ~ 

------------------------------------------------ 

     There he stands, in the center of a circle of black., a central focal point through which the masse's powers can be harnessed and exemplified. Watching his followers with a precise eye, waiting.. watching.. for any signs of disloyalty. Tonight's agenda is a special one, only those of assured loyalties may attend. 

    Soon, soon his plans will begin, as he lets the darkness of the night envelop and caress him as though he is it's child. Lo' that could very well be true, for the darkness consumes and sustains him. His every breathe, his every step, every second of existence is owed to the dark. Nothing can serve the dark more than extinguishing the light, and it is that purpose in mind that this entity strives, and woe be it to all who stand in his way...  
  


For he is Lord Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard since Salsazar Slytherin himself!  
What poor soul is fated to be in his way?  
None other then Harry Potter...  
May he rest in peace...

*** 

    Voldemort knows the time of his revenge is close at hand, revenge on the light side and specifically, Harry Potter. _Harry Potter... I shall curse that name for all of eternity, he has continually ruined my plans. But, no more... by the time I am through with him he will be my servant, or tortured until his very soul bleeds... and then my dementor allies shall have a nice, feast..._ After many many nights and long hours of plotting, he had repeatedly came up with nothing... When through a stroke of luck and pure cunning, a certain Halmich had been recruited through the new methods, and with him the access to ancient magic. 

     After some careful scheming, Voldemort had realized that in order to properly expand his Death Eater army this time around, he would have to use more sly methods of persuasion. That fool Dumbledore had instilled an annoying tendency in wizards lately, to resist blackmail and torture. Voldemort had already lost numerous potential recruits through the sloppy ministrations of his underlings._ That muggle loving fool Dumbledore, and his damned interfering. Most of my new prospects were too intimidated by my Death Eaters and sought sanctuary under his wing... And that stupid old man actually defends them, converting them to his side... I will show him, a spy could easily get in with his loose policy... death awaits him._

     New methods of drafting his army now consists of manipulation of the truths, biased perspectives, heavy emphasis on the ministries incompetence, more direct temptations, and portrayal of a misunderstood following. Only the closest in his circle, his true loyal hand picked men, remain out of the lies. They know the true purposes and methods, this is just a building step._ This time no one can stop me, my army doesn't even realize what they are getting themselves into until it is too late... by the time they receive the my brand there is no turning back, and that's when the fun starts... Instilling them with powerful fear and obedience after they can no longer run away, and now that they've had a taste of real power, they don't want to._

     His new structure of command is three-tier- He is the supreme, controls all... His close inner circle receives orders and carries them out... All the new recruits are left in the dark as to the true nature of things until it's too late, they are drilled and taught in powerful dark magic, shaping them into future full-fledged Death Eaters._ The best way to gain power is to take it from those unaware they have it._ Their will is slowly bended to his, and his army and power rises with it. Then the process is repeated with more. 

     Finally, as the last of his group apparated into positions, Voldemort knew it was time and was ready. He silently withdrew his long wand, and gripping it with his long spindly fingers, shot off a burst of red sparks into the air above him._ Excellent, like a collective of my will, they all turn at once... instant obedience._ Not needing to use such a pitiful spell as 'Sonorus' just to be heard, the dark wizard let his power alone cause wind to carry his words, " Today is a great day for us all my family, today we shall solidify our power and dominance over the light side for good! Long have they opposed the darkness and our power, long have they flourished while we scurry in the dark, long have this lesson in true power been due! " 

     Throughout history, there has been a great number of great speakers.. Cicero, Socrates, Plato, Christophe, Abraham Lincoln, Martin Luther King, Bill Clinton.. Voldemort puts them all to shame, with his commanding voice and inspiring words of power and glory, his audience of Death Eaters eat it all up. They can feel the conviction of their lord's words taking hold of the very air._ The time is now, no one will stop me... foolish ancients thought they could keep out the great Voldemort, hah!_ " Now, my army.. my followers.. my friends.. my family, give up your energy to your master. " 

     All as one, the voices of his army began a low rhythmic chanting, "_ Invalesca magus augea, Invalesca magus augea, Invalesca magus augea..._ ". The chant being recited over and over again, with their wands pointed at themselves. This first step of the spell, for his army to gather their magic strength, and strengthen it to it's fullest potential._ It's a pity they can't sustain magic of that magnitude for long, maybe then my followers would be worthy enough. Time for phase two..._ " Now, transfer your energy to me! ". 

     In a singular long practiced movement, through drilling to perfect the motions, all wands were now pointed directly above his head. Every one of the assembled Death Eaters now were at their most powerful, auras of power surrounding them of varying intensities and shades. Had an outside wizard stumbled upon the scene, he would have been dazzled by the display of power and control... if he could live long enough to grasp it, that is. Now, in a loud voice, throwing out every last drop of restraint... they all yelled out "_ MANCIPITE CALIGAS! _". 

* * *

** Erk, I'm ruining my pattern by incorporating more then 1 POV in a chapter...**

* * *

*** 

     Laurance was so excited to be finally directly involved in aiding his lord, he was almost sure had his obedience not permitted it, he would be jumping for joy. The adrenaline rushing through his veins, the air of intense purpose, it was almost enough to cause him to pass out... and the spell hadn't even started yet! _ My lord will see, I can help... after today maybe I will be allowed into his inner circle... not that I do not enjoy the missions I have already been given... I just know I can do more._

     He had been allowed to accompany many groups of Death Eaters on recruiting missions, helping others to see the truth, and welcoming magical creatures into his master's service. The dark lord would never persecute them and discriminate simply from unjust prejudices. Laurance had been ecstatic when he was told to convince a group of trolls the benefits of joining Voldemort's army, compared to the sufferings they would endure under the decrepit Ministry Of Magic (MoM). Surprisingly, he found that he was very good at enlightening others. A fact soon recognized by the more senior Death Eaters, he was soon moving up in the ranks, yet more proof how much a fool he had been. 

     Suddenly his master's words of commencement tore through his thoughts, " Now, my army.. my followers.. my friends.. my family, give up your energy to your master. ", and instantly he responded as was ordered. Mentally wiping his mind of all else except for condensing and solidifying his magical power, he pointed his wand at himself and began chanting along with his brethren, "_ Invalesca magus augea, Invalesca magus augea, Invalesca magus augea..._ ". 

     He could feel the energy flowing through the body, burning his insides with power. Again, he laughed at the notion of the light side and their fear of the unknown. This spell is a very powerful and dangerous dark magic, when done incorrectly the caster can poison their entire body with an overdose of pure magic, but as with all things power comes at a price. When correctly cast however, as those of the dark arts learnt, the sheer euphoria of feeling your every magical fiber in vivid awareness... a feeling like no other. 

     Despite Laurance's extreme respect for his master, his curiosity was winning out and he really wanted to see what the other's looked like. Assuring himself that his control is strong enough to slacken his concentration slightly and take a quick peek, he decided to risk it... after all this was the largest gathering for this spell in recorded history._ One little peek won't hurt, I can feel my power and almost sense everyone else's... I do wonder what it looks like._ Mentally nodding to himself, he slowly cracked open an eye to survey the scene before him... and almost lost complete control of his magic in shock. 

     _Whoah... I have never seen anything so awe inspiring before in my life... it's like we have a living rainbow connected to itself. To think, if a representative of the ministry were here they would arrest us for this..._ There before him were colors of every shade imaginable, all flowing and pulsing to the beat of the chant, and the reflections off of the masks... to put it delicately, it was a work of art. He was pleased to note that his aura of bluish red was one of the more intense, more pride in himself swelled up there. Satisfied with having witnessed an event more rarer then an iceage, Laurance shut his eyes again and finished his spell with the rest. 

     The burning began to get worse, he felt as if an 'Incendio' spell had been cast upon him. Dizziness began to creep in, vision was beginning to weaken, his knees were getting weak. He began hallucinating, and at one point could have sworn he saw his Aunt Lucinda in a thong... a grizzly site._ NO! I will not lose it and disappoint my lord... I won't... must focus... only a little longer, keep it together Laur.. Ya'know you can do it._ With his self pep talk, his will was renewed and put all that he had into keeping the spell together. Finally after what felt like an eternity of eternity's, Voldemort's voice shouted, " Now, transfer your energy to me! ". 

     _Thank god! Another minute and I would have died._ Slowly bringing his wand to bear just above his masters head, he couldn't help but admire the calmness he displayed, now If only his Aunt would stop doing the monkey with the pope... Shaking his head to snap out of his hallucinations, Laurance threw out his energy along with everyone else in a mountain moving expulgence of lung, "_ MANCIPITE CALIGAS! _". 

     Was the feeling of all his energy before pleasurable? If so, then this sudden release could only be described as orgasmic. Every bit of power and magic went screaming out of him into the growing luminescent sphere of pure energy above Voldemort's head. His last thoughts before losing consciousness was _ Why would my Aunt be leading a conga line with the Queen?_

* * *

** Whoo Bwahaha, this chapter kicks ass I think... no? **

* * *

*** 

     With the power ready to be taken, at last Voldemort is ready to break down the barrier. Raising his wand above his head, letting the very tip breach the end of the sphere, he began the third phase of the spell. Opening up his senses, he began casting the magic that would allow him to receive the others power, "_ Adsumos caligae magus, Adsumos caligae magus, Adsumos caligae magus..._ ". Ever so slowly, strands of rainbow light began to unwind from the floating orb, and feed straight into the core of his wand. _ Yesss, I can feel the power... no ward shall stop this... Harry Potter, you have no idea the plans I have for you hahaha..._

     Suddenly, the intake began to pick up, and the strand of power was being sucked into Voldemort's wand with much speed. A pure greenish black aura began to appear around him, his power beyond safe limits for a mortal. _I am greater then all, more then a weak mortal, Lord Voldemort is immortal... such power..._ In no time at all, the sphere was gone, and all that was left was a dark lord that was currently... not so dark. _ Yes, this is it.. this burning energy will obliterate that warding._

     He then brought his wand to bear on the source of the structures warding enchantment, a small stone with a glyph of a circle in a circle, as Halmich's notes indicated. Almost like a self contained fidelus charm, the stone would not be distinguishable from the rest unless you knew where it was and what it looked like, a strong defense. Preparing to strike with all his combined power at a single distinct target, Voldemort steadily help his wand rigidly and in a loud shriek let it loose...  
  


"_ Abrumpo... adflicto... affligo... defendus...** EX-PE-DI-AS!**_ ".

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

* * *

**    Lunarian
** : Phew, *Wipes sweat off brow*, maaaan.... That is the last time I do that... Hmmm, but how do I write good without my creative juices flowing? *Thinks Hard*........"Sniff", Huh, something's burning.... Ouch! It's me, ahhh hot hot hot, too much thinking... *Lightbulb appears above head* I got it! I'll go buy a thinking cap, hah.. I'm so smart, yessiree... smaaaaaaaart... What the?! Why is there a floating lightbulb in here???  
     Aw heck, I give up... not worth it trying to understand the dynamics of this place.  
  
    Please R/R My other fic, maybe?

* * *

  
  
        Time for **THE REVIEW REPLY**  


    Type Of Review        Grade  
  
    Comprehensive Review        A  
    Knowledgeable Review        B  
    Constructive Criticism        C  
    Basic Review        D  
    Crappy Review        F  
    Flame        I  
    Withholding Review        O  


**Comprehensive Review-** A comprehensive review is the best type, and all around greatly appreciated when given. This type has the reader make comments throughout as they read, such as what they like/dislike or found entertaining for certain scenes. It gives a general concensus on what the reader overall felt for the work, as well as any ideas or helpful hints they feel like giving. Generally the reviewer will also make guesses as to what may happen, or display their understanding of the ideas and concepts being used. 

**Knowledgeable Review-** A Knowledgeable Review is like comprehensive, but lacks the comments of specific scenes. 

**Constructive Criticism-** Constructive Criticism is like Knowledgeable, but lacks the references to an understanding of overall plot, or insight into underlying themes. 

**Basic Review-** The Basic Review is like Constructive Criticism, except that it lacks the, well constructive criticism. It says if the person likes or not and what they like/dislike overall. 

**Crappy Review-** A Crappy Review, is well... crappy. It generally consists of a cliché review phrase, or a 3 word review. These are usually not well received, but still better then nothing. They can offer some encouragement, but generally leave the author feeling aggrivated. 

**Flame-** Flames, we all know flames. They are people telling you your story sucks, you suck, your mother sucks, your town sucks, your toilet tissue brand sucks.... They are more often then not incredibly unintelligible and pointless, often done by anonymous. Occasionaly an author may be lucky enough to get a sensible flame, one that doesn't outright say the world would be better had they been dead. Flames are either ill received, or welcomingly received to laugh and ridicule.

* * *

* * *

Pestruska DYIT- _Ooohh, nice! I like this story a lot, please continue! Also; if you're using an HTML program like FrontPage for your writing, you have to look at the actual HTML. :p If you don't know what I'm talking about, E-mail or Instant Message me and I'll be glad to help you!_  
     **Yet again, Thanks for the help. Glad you liked what I had so far, here's to hoping you like this installment. *CHEERS***

Hazelmist- _Oooo I loved the first chapter. Thats exactly like old stupid fat blundering Dudley. hehe *snickers* I hope Harry gets him. HazelMist_  
     **So you didn't like the other chapters? *Pouts*. Nah, just kiddin... I know you like em, I hope... Glad you liked my portrayal of El'Lardo, hmm having Harry terrorize him sounds fun. *Evil Grin***

MidnightDragon- _Great story!! I'm looking foward to the next chapter!_  
     **How to properly reply to such a review, hmm.... er... thanks?**

Honest Deception- _Good plot so far. Can't wait for next chapter!_  
     **Yes... but what ABOUT the plot do you feel is good? Thanks.**

Laurana- _i really liked the story. i haven't read many fanfics for harry potter and i think this on was well done. please excuse my earlier request. i was simply excited that i had managed to write and acceptably good story._  
     **Right, np... Well, when I can snag some people who don't usually read HP... I must be doing something right? Thanks.**

Lun ar ia n -_This chapters messed up currently, should fix eventually..._  
     **Hey, don't I know you from somewhere? ... *Smack Head* Ohhh yeah, that was me heh heh. The chapter fixed itself eventually, that msg is obsolete. Hey Lunarian man, I love your writing! It's almost worth reading.**

Dragon-sama- _Well now, that was interesting! I thought the first chapter was hilarius! I mean, Dudley as the master of all? Ha! The third chapter, though, just shows how easily people get sucked into the whole black-and-white stereotype. Or how you can be lured to the wrong side (which ever side that may be) with the proper presentation of ideals. Very well done, and I can't wait to see where this is going!_  
     ** I was really happy when I got this review, the first one making any real reference to themes. Many thanks for the review!**

Leeva- _this story is pretty kewl so far. I don't think that so far there isn't anything that's alot like the rest of Fan Fiction_  
     ** Yay, it's kewl :p. I'm glad no one think's im using any cliché's yet. Thanks.**

equasar- _As with all things, in time they come. I just happened to be going through some of my reviews and checking to see if they had stories that might be interesting, I of course (obviously) happened upon yours. I know you've been reviewing for a while but I haven't had time on my hands, I do now. I read what you have written so far. Well, let me say this story is very well written. I do hope you have a plot, it seems it is more thrown together, things need to flow in stories. If you don't have a plot I suggest you sit down and figure it out. It took me ever so long to figure mine out. But I did know what it was before I started posting. So... The first chapter was fantastic, a little too excessive (though the description of Dudley was amusing as was his dream) It was catchy, which is good for a first chapter. The second was interesting your scenes are so well characterized it leaves almost nothing left for the imagination (which could be good or bad). The third was genius, seeing something from a different perspective. Why Voldemort was 'right.' This new character, Laurance, is interesting and if writing about him continues in the way it has, easily pitied (which is a nice twist). Please for the sake of those reading this story continue it, but first find a plot. If you want any help (as I always say) feel free to IM me (naiisgod) I could even help you straighten out the chapters so they look right. (centered for paragraphs isn't that appealing) Well see you or chat with you (hopefully) soon equasar_  
     ***Wipes tear* Thank you thank you thank you so much. I hope it will appear less thrown together soon, I do have a plot... in a way. With Dudley's dream, excessiveness was the key, he is a total gluton. I never really thought that a well characterized scene could be deemed bad, I truly hope mine doesn't come off that way. I wouldn't go so far as genius with my third... but you bring a great smile to my face saying that. Wrote a little more Laurance in here, tell me what ya think. Our chats have been fun :} Thanks.**

veggie- _First off, I must express the fact that I like this--the first chapter was hilarious, and I love the characterization of Harry in the second chapter--it's done VERY well (And I love the "FAT CHANCE TOM" line; it made me giggle). The third chapter was spiff--seeing a different view on dark magic was interesting, and I don't think I've ever seen it done before this. There are some typos and misused words, however--I saw "apt" when I believe it was supposed to be "rapt," but just general typing errors. I didn't notice anything that had me confused. All in all, I like it! Continue, ne? ^_^_  
     **Getting characterization right is my number one concern, I'm thrilled that so far people say I've got it good. I went through and fixed my typo's, there shouldn't be anymore... If you see some still, appreciate a heads up. Thanks.**

One final note: Could you please feel free to  
    Tell me If I'm going OOC.  
    Tell me If I'm inaccurate.  
    Tell me If I'm going cliché  
    I'll try to fix anything that needs it.  
  


THANK YOU EVERYONE

* * *

* * *


	5. A Silver Handed Cowardly PlagueBearer

* * *

**    Lunarian
**: Greetings and salutations. That thinking cap still hasn't gotten here yet... so I'll just take some of this memory supplement. *Gulp* .........  
Woah.... so that's what happened to my pre school's memories... yikes the horrors ahhhhh.... I better get you to the fic before I start having spasms. 

* Night Terrors * 

------------------------------------ 

~~~ Chapter 5 ~~~ 

~ A Silver Handed Cowardly Plague Bearer ~ 

------------------------------------------------ 

     Time is a ever changing constant, it switches the power and control from one faction to another in the blink of an instant. Though in the ultimate scheme of things his place may wind up at the bottom, fate and time has led to his possesing the power he so craved during this interval in histories. With an almost visible hump due to a lifetime of servitude and prostrating before those of great power, this cunniving one time maurader, is Wormtail. 

     Though that could have been true but only a year ago, but he has changed. He may still seek solace in the feet of his master, but some of that long sought after power is his at last. Though despite his best efforts, his lord has never fully trusted him... the downside of a trechery most ominous. 

*** 

     Wormtail, also known as Peter Pettigrew, was in his common place... at his masters side. Aiding in the power transfer spell along with all the other Death Eaters, he is again thankful to his lord for giving him that gift of the silver hand. Peter had never been very good at magics, without supervision and guidance he was almost like a squib, but this hand is a direct endowment from his master... and it is power. Power to be a proper servant and carry out his orders, because now he does not need others help, now he is stronger then the average wizard. _Master has been good to me... merciful master, forgave my cowardice and granted me the power I have always wanted. James would never have helped me like this, I would still be laughed at._

     The thought of James Potter, and the rest of his former friends that he betrayed, still does not sit well with him. It is one of the biggest things weighing on his soul, the guilt for betraying his closest friends. _No, I have to stop thinking of them. It was their fault for resisting my master, If they were smart they would have joined with me and we could still all be together... maurader Death Eaters, we could have been our lords most trusted and powerful followers. But no, they had to deny the truth. It is their fault._ Many times at night, Peter lay awake thinking over his life and the things he has done, and constantly contradicting himself... guilt... shame... power... only when in service to his master can he truly focus on other things. 

     Wormtail was able to summon up his energy easily with a single murmuring of _Invalesca magus augea_, due largely to his power appendage. He could feel his bright silver aura, with speckles of red, flare up in await of his masters order. _The dark arts are powerful indeed, to those willing to pay the price._ He had shown his loyalty to his lord that night when he cut off his hand to perform the spell of ressurection, this ritual tonight was mere childs play now. _This should prove to master I am powerful enough._ How much of his magic is his own, and how much is modified through his hand, no longer matters even... they are forever intertwined. 

     The pain of the flowing energy is really nothing Peter can't endure, if his constant sufferings of the cruatius are anything to judge by. So while others of his masters' circle closed their eyes and gritted teeth in concentration for control and the will to withstand this strain, Wormtail gazed around his souroundings with an almost lazy air. All those colors and auras, but he really could care less, this was nothing too amazing. After experiencing life as an animal for many years, it would take more then a pitiful light show to impress him. Besides, Peter mostly is just waiting untill his master casts his own spells, to see true power and skill at work. _This is why I serve, so that I can benefit from my masters power and wisedom. Under the light I would still be laughed at and made fun of for a slight error, but here I get the respect and utilyzing of my skills I deserve._

     He watches in awe of his master as all of the magical force is concentrated into a single ball of might. Curious as the power his master can achieve he stares in utter awe as his master unleashes the final part of the spell. _Such power..._

     Peter watches as the globe of dark aura smashes into the small glyph, totally obliterating it. Following the glyphs destruction was a bright flash and then nothing. _Foolish ancients think they can keep out our master..._

     Quickly scurrying over to the Dark Lord, Wormtail asks, "Is all well, my lord?". Normally he would never try and directly gain Voldemort's attention but the spell did leave him with somewhat of a rush and he was feeling bolder then usual. _Oh no.. why did I do that.. plz don't crucio me.._ Feeling Voldemort's cool stare upon him, Peter quickly dropped to his knees and kissed the hem of his lord's robes in reverence. Then slowly he raised himself up with his head still bowed awaiting punishment for his brashness. 

     Luck was with him that day because after only a few seconds his master spoke saying, "Arise Wormtail, I have not the time to waste on insignifigant matters." Wormtail was feeling releived at this point, and walked back to his place. Looking around at the remaining members still conscious, he could tell that the Senior Death Eaters were almost all present since there were a few clusters around. _No one is near me... just the green recruits..._ He was broken from his brief respite by Voldemort's sudden movement. 

     Walking swiftly yet surely straight up to the entrance of the shrine Voldemort commanded, "Lucius awaken Laurance, I have need of his speciality". Silently fuming at being slighted so, Peter fell in line behind his master sulking. _It's not fair. Why after all this time does Lucius still have our Lord's favor over me. I've been loyal to master much longer. Did **he** have to cut off his own hand? **NO** All he does is sit in the lap of luxury... One day I'll get him... make him be the one to lose master's favor and suffer. Then I shall be the Dark Lord's right hand and have all the wealth and power I could want._He had thought that his actions at the cemetary this past year was enough to get inside Voldemort's good graces, but as he was slowly finding out that position is not so easily gained. 

     Peter watches as Lucius quickly strides over to the inert figure of Mr. Helmich. To his great delight the elder Malfoy doesn't seem to be able to get him up. Watching in smug satisfication as several quickly whispered _enneverate_'s does nothing at all to rouse Laurance up, Wormtail's anticipation for seeing his nemesis in pain quickly grew. His eagerness proved to be justified as suddenly an air of menace sorounds the area as Voldemort's patience runs thin and apparates directly behind the preoccupied Lucius. Wormtail can easily see the signs of an immenent punishment and so he silently slinked off to the side for a better vantage point. 

     He proved to be just in time as a strong voiced "_Crucio_" rang out from the clearing followed by a brief yet piercing shriek of pain filled lungs. The much anticipated screams of torment was like phoenix song to his ears as he watches Lucius writhe in agony. Regretfully the joy was short lived as Voldemort stopped the spell and demanded of his follower, "You walk a thin line Lucius, I will allow no more delays. Awaken him!". 

     Watching from the shadows, Wormtail got a definitive thrill seeing someone else being put under scrutiny for once. Unfortunately it was cut short as Lucius calmly stood up and said, "My Lord, he will not wake. His magical energy is depleted in full. 

     Having a sudden feeling of foreboding as Voldemort turned to look at him, Peter hoped he wasn't going to be singled out yet again. _It's not my fault damnit!_ With a narrowing of his eyes his master ordered him over to his side, "Wormtail come here." Stepping up to the Dark Lord, Peter replied in as measured a voice as he could manage, "Y-yes M-master?" _What, oh what does he want now? Whatever it is it can't be good. _

     Peter was made to stand at attention before his Lord for a full minute before he was instructed as to his next task. _Master really takes such pleasure in making me sweat. I really wish he didn't... maybe he is testing me for loyalty again? Maybe another gift for my services..._ Snapping out of his jumbled thoughts Peter listened to Voldemort's orders, "It seems that young Laurance doesn't have much magical power at his disposal, I shall rectify that later. For now, I have need of his expertise, Wormtail you will transfer your energy to revive him. Place your hand on the mark Wormtail. Lucius, do it. _I shall prove master how loyal I am._

     Placing his hand upon Laurance's dark mark, Peter readied himself mentally for another magical drain. _Abscissium venas magus substantia auego._ The excrutiating pain from Lucius's spell took him completely be surprise, it felt as if his arm was being ripped off and all the blood flowing to the point of contact. _Ahh the pain! That bastard Malfoy... he did something to the spell.._ Finally blissful unconsciousness overtook him and relieved him of the pain. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

* * *

**    Lunarian
**: Okay... I actually typed more of this out finally. So please review, help jumpstart my lazy bones to type more. Thanx. 

**REVIEWS**

Thanks go to all who read and reviewed this. 

Master Draconis- Thank you. 

Caity- Thank you, I try. 

SiriusBPadfoot- Glad you liked my first chapter, the eye catcher. 

SiriusBPadfoot- A story can actually get less readable with too much description? I always felt it was the other way. Hmm, I'll look into that. 

Blue Moon Pie- Continuing it, yes I am. 

Jelsemium- Ch1: Thnx. Ch2: I thought so too, at least back when I started this. Ch3: I'm glad my attempts to give rational's worked, I tend to try and have anything done be explainable. Or, at least try. Ch4: I think you misread the focal point, Voldy wasn't at the Dursleys. He was at an ancient's shrine. 

Aracelis- I did have fun thinking up that dream :p.  
Ch2: That sentence was saying that Voldy's real evil, and that he has a new way to 'play' with harry. Ie: Torture/mindgames. 

Ryoko Blue: ManyThnx. 

Bellatrix Black: Thnx for R/R. 

attackofthejello: An A+? I wish... No, I just searched for less common words to use. I don't think I can do that anymore, I just don't have time or patience. 

Blue Moon Pie- What fight? The DE's did not fight, they took part in a massive group ritual to give Voldy the strength to break down the ancient's barrier. 

Xirleb70- Not terrible helpful... but thank's for R&R'ing anyway. 


	6. The Tormentors Torment Triggers

* * *

**Lunarian**: Hello. Uhm.... yeah... Just read please? And leave a nice thoughtful _ever_ so friendly review, okay? Thank you. 

Night Terrors 

------------------------------------ 

Chapter 6 

The Tormentors Torment Triggers 

------------------------------------------------ 

Flashback

[[Still Harry did retain much more nerves, will and control then most would. Perhaps due to his intense hate and mistrust of his enemy, or maybe just he is a very powerful wizard. _ Man, does this ever sound so contrite. _ Sneering, Harry finally gave voice to his thoughts " Oh, so you're going to fabricate some illusions to try and make me switch sides or surrender eh? FAT CHANCE TOM. " He may not have always been one of such an attitude, but after the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and there after, he was a changed person. _ I am soooo not looking foward to where this is heading. _]] 

To the surprise of Harry, Voldemort did not follow his old pattern of behavior to threaten and curse him in anger when called Tom. Instead, he did something that truly chilled harry's blood, he smiled. Lord Voldemort actually smiled at the Boy-Who-Lived, and it wasn't even a nasty smirk, but the sort of smile an elder would give to their young protege. "Ah, Harry... still acting the ever-foolhardy Gryffindor. I'm past being angered by that name, it has no meaning to me. No matter, the time has come to show you what people really think about you." 

Harry's previous bravado took a slight bruise following the dark one's statement. _What people really think about me? What is that supposed to mean... probably some false images._ "I told you already, Tom, I won't fall for your deceptions.", he declared valiantly, but with some doubt. As per usual, during the time he spent with his relatives his vulnerable ego had taken a great puncturing, and so entertaining thoughts of his loved ones not being as they seemed always was frighteningly easy. One of the reasons that he most needed to receive letters from his friends was to reassure himself that they cared and would not desert him. 

As if from reading Harry's mind, Tom persuasively said, "Yesss, what they **really** think of you, and no, these won't be illusions. We are going to watch some dreams, dreams of what those closest to you see you as, and think of you." Whether by some morbid curiousity or need to know, Harry was beginning to want to see this for himself. _Surely my friends dreams will be so full of our comaraderie that he will abandon this stupid game and we can get back into our roles that I'm famliar with._

_I'll go along with this for now... it couldn't hurt._Summoning up what is left of his courage, Harry rebeliously says, "Go ahead Voldemort. You'll see my friends and how they care about me." Feeling strangely at peace despite standing no more then two feet from his most obsessive stalker, the young Gryffindor stood straight and looked right into his opponents eyes in silent challenge. 

Once more smiling in that eerie mentor way Voldemort put his hand onto Harry's shoulder and guided him to a shimmering white portal which just appeared. With an indulgent tone Voldemort said, "Come then Harry. Through this portal is a link to the dream of one close to you, your cousin." 

Harry was grateful he was no longer facing Voldemort because he was sure he could not hide the mirth and surprise brought on by that thought alone. _**DUDLEY??**. He thinks that Dudley is one of my closest? Oh my god, hahaha, Dudley... Hoo I never ever thought Voldemort would make me laugh!_

Desperately fighting to keep the humor out of his voice Harry asked in his best neutral voice, "Dudley?" _I can't get over the thought... Voldemort is thinking to persuade me by showing me what my fat blubber of a cousin dreams of._ There was a small piece of Harry though, that still had some hope that one day he could be accepted by his own family, and his cousin. With these thoughts he hoped maybe he could get an insight to how it could happen. 

The first thing that he noticed after going through the portal was the table. Not, specifically because it was an ornately carved fine oak table with a white laced satin cloth, easily worth several thousand pounds. No, he noticed the table because of what was on it, food. More food then he had ever seen before, and considering all the Hogswarts feasts he had been to that is quite a lot of food. By the sudden halting of Voldemort's guiding hand, Harry could tell that even he was momentarily stunned by the overwhelming display of avarice. 

Thinking to try and shock Voldemort, Harry casually said, "Well... nothing out of the ordinary here" 

"Nice try Potter", was all he got in reply as he was shoved foward violently. Tripping over his own feet from being forced to move beyond a rate he was accustomed to, Harry fell flat on his face. 

Quickly standing back up the boy contemplated attacking Voldemort back. After deciding it would be a dumb idea to do that, he then walked up next to his cousin for a better look. Again Harry had to fight against an incredible urge to laugh his ass off at the sight he saw before him. Dudley, his fat as a house cousin, was in the shape and condition of an Olympic athelete. He was also being complimented by Harry's aunt and uncle on his academics. _This... this is just too much. I'll never be able to look at Dudley again without laughing._

All of Harry's mirth soon went away as he watched what happened next. Dudley got an evil glint in his eye, the kind reserved for his beat-the-freak sessions, and bellowed out, "MOTHER, GET POTTER IN HERE,... NOW!" With trepidation Harry now waited to see what became of him in this twisted dream world. _Can't be anything good with how he referred to me._

He soon saw how much of an understatement that thought was. Watching his uncle drag a flimsy pile of robes seemingly being held up on their own did not alleviate his concerns any. When Vernon then pushed the pile of robes while yelling, "GET IN THERE BOY!", Harry was starting to wish he had put up more of a fight to seeing this. _I know its just Dudley... but what if this is how everyone see's me? Am I too weak and passive?_

Harry watches in horror as broken this apparition of himself slowly raises itself upon wavering limbs. _There is no life left at all inside those eyes. I hope I never look like that.. if being passive did that to him then maybe if I was more active I never need worry._ Had Harry been completely in control of all his thought processes he would have realised how this selfish dream of his wicked cousin really has no basis in reality, but being in the receptive state he was, every little detail made a twisted sense. 

"So you see, Harry, continue on your path and you will slowly wither away into nothing. It is time to stop following that muggle loving fool and join your rightful place in my circle", Voldemort said gently yet forcefully while placing his hand upon the youth's shoulder again. 

Having something else to focus on other then the atrocious spectacle next to them gave Harry another shot of defiance. Angrily shrugging off Voldemort's hand, Harry jumped away from him and turned to face once more. Practically snarling like a cornered animal he growled out, "I'll never join you Tom, never! This all means nothing to me, and even if it did it's all just some magical illusion you created! 

Voldemort shook his head sadly as he watched Harry breathing heavily from his outburst. "It seems you are not ready for the truth yet boy. I show you nothing but the dreams of others. You don't beleive me? You will... you will." Of course what Voldemort didn't say was how he would influence the dreams to a more negative state, but that would countermind his whole plot, so he didn't. 

Pointing a single thin white finger straight at Harry, Voldemort said, "You will join me Potter, or suffer more anguish then you can imagine. Now since we can't have you running off to that idiotic headmaster of yours.... "Oblivate" 

Harry suddenly saw Voldemort right in front of him pointing his finger at him. _What the hell? Where am I, whats going on, Voldemort? Shit._ "Hello Potter, have a nice night, Crucio!", is what the confused Harry heard before white hot blinding pain spread throughout every nerve as his body screamed in agony. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! "

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Silverfey: ** Thank you for reviewing. I hope you like this and still get it. - 

**Kady Rilla Wholi: **I'm sorry I never reviewed you story... It's just... I don't like those type of 'random person' gets inserted into magic world. I hope you do read this, but if you don't tis ok, at least you reviewed before, thank you. 

**DarkMoonPrincess: **My sister left a review how sweet... 

**Nimbus 1944: **Hope you like. 

**jo0609: **Thaz great you read it in one sitting, means you actually liked it :P Thanks, plz read more! 


	7. The Consequences of Refusal

* * *

**Lunarian**: Goodday to you. How are you? Me?, I'm fine, thanks for asking. Please enjoy this tasty little tidbit'!. 

Night Terrors 

------------------------------------ 

Chapter 7 

The Consequences of Refusal 

------------------------------------------------ 

Flashback

Harry suddenly saw Voldemort right in front of him pointing his finger at him. _What the hell? Where am I, whats going on, Voldemort? Shit._ "Hello Potter, have a nice night, Crucio!", is what the confused Harry heard before white hot blinding pain spread throughout every nerve as his body screamed in agony. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! " 

As Harry slowly came awake from his deep slumber the first sensations he felt was the pain he had come to associate with his friend the 'Cruatius curse'. Some kids have an alarm clock going off every morning to let them know things are going as usual, the recepient of the dubious luck of being one Harry Potter on the otherhand gets a healthy dose of Cruatius nightly. Sometimes several times in one night, what an honor. _Bloody bastard Tommy boy._ His thoughts haven't been very clear lately, but the-boy-who-suffers-trihourly-Cruatius always feels centered when cursing off Voldemort, he who-pisses-the-ever-living-hell-out-of-Harry. 

As the pain receeded away Harry was able to take better stock of his situation. According to a very old clock he was able to smuggle in, the time was 3AM. His laughably threadbare sheet cover of a blanket was soaked in his sweat and now that he could focus on things outside his own body, the tell tale signs of a Dursley explosion could be heard. _Oh no I must have screamed out loud again._

"Oh my sweet Duddykins, go back to sleep my precious little baby," came Aunt Petunia's sacharine voice floating through the door pervading his solace with her detestable tones. _That is sick, the ickle whale is woken up and he is instantly sufficated in care. I wake up in pain and no one cares._ Thump Clunk Slam 

There stood Uncle Vernon in the doorway framed in the hall-light, his purple face sneering dangerously at Harry's small frame sitting up in bed. "So, think you can keep us up all night freak?," he snarled looming over the boy's body. "This is your last warning you diseased mistake of nature, you wake us up one more time with your unnatural wailings, and God so help me I will make you truly regret ever darkening our doorstep with your filth and soiling good honest normal people like us with you." So saying he grabbed Harry and roughly shoved him back onto his bed. Slamming the door shut he yelled out, "Now shut up and go to sleep!" 

Thankful he was only thrown onto his bed this time Harry closed his eyes and tried to reign in his anger at his treatment. _Who the hell does he think he is, just pushing me around like that. If I had my wand I would... do nothing because of the damn ministry. Bloody Hell!_ Not for the first time did he wish many unkind things upon the MOM and their stuffy underage magic rules. _If it wasn't for them I could defend myself against these brutes of a relatives I'm stuck with._

With the noises of the house once more dwindling down to the soft murmurs of the night, and Hedwig not in her cage so Harry could only assume she was out hunting, it was not long before sleep once more overcame his weary self. 

Once more Harry Potter came into being in a vast expanse of an endless dark freezing space, although he did not yet know he had been here already. Looking he around him, Harry was stunned that Voldemort was standing not five feet away from him. _Oh well isn't this just great... Harry rolled his eyes another exciting night of torture and pain courtesy of my damn nightmares. Needless to say he was very sick and tired of his suffering each night, and being trapped in the nether was not helping things. Although... now that I think about it.. this has never happened before... that must mean this isn't one of my normal nightmares... and he is.. . . SHIT! He has gone and caught me off guard again. _

Looking at Harry calmly the Dark Lord said, "Well Harry, we meet again, so soon." 

"What's going on here? Why the hell isn't my scar hurting, Tommy boy what are you doing!" Yelled Harry as he had an urge to scream out deja vu. 

For a moment Voldemort looked surprised at Harry's outburst, until he seemingly came to a solution. "Ah yes the memory charm, I forgot." He said to himself. "_Memoria Tui Reverto_" 

As the spell washed over Harry, his memories from his last meeting flooded his mind crashing in. Now he remembered everything once more and wasn't sure how to feel. 

Voldemort solved Harry's dilema of deciding what to do by opening up another bright portal in the darkness. Before he could lay his hand on the boy's shoulder he quickly walked into the portal to get it over with. 

Harry swiftly walked into the portal to see what strange visions Tom would conjure up this time. Partly curious despite himself, and not sure what he really felt. _Voldemort is confusing me. First he threatens me, then he shows me things, then offers a place on his side, then tortures me, and now he's back to acting like a mentor with me._

END 

A/N- I need reviews from you'all. Give me feedback. Please. HoshiHikari: Thank you very much for reviewing. 


	8. Friends? Or Was It All A Lie?

* * *

**Lunarian**: Okay, well I'm entering unkown territory for myself here. I know how I want things in my mind, but the actual result coming out on text is turning a bit from that. So if the chapter feels less tangible or more poorly done then some of my others, I apoligize for that... but I will continue to perservere writting out my tale as best I can despite how It might not feel as perfect in my mind as my first few. 

- Night Terrors - 

--- Chapter 8 --- 

-- Friends? Or Was It All A Lie? -- 

-Flashback- 

Harry swiftly walked into the portal to see what strange visions Tom would conjure up this time. Partly curious despite himself, and not sure what he really felt. _Voldemort is confusing me. First he threatens me, then he shows me things, then offers a place on his side, then tortures me, and now he's back to acting like a mentor with me. _

-Flashback Ended - 

Emerging from the swirling portal found Harry in a place he was familiar with. Before him lay a large table full of a hearty dinnertime meal, arranged around the table were several red haired freckled people, the Weasley's. 

Harry took a moment basking in the obvious warm heart felt festive scene taking place before his thoughts began to muddle once more. _It's not fair! Look at Ron there eating a huge dinner like that, the whole family are just eating and eating without a care in the world. Do they know nothing of what I'm going through? I'm living off the scraps that the Dursleys barely let me have and they are here feasting like kings. Did last year mean nothing to them?_ Slowly anger and bitter resentment began to rise up in Harry's soul. For a moment in forever he was alone to his thoughts, then remembered how he got here. 

Spinning angrily around to face Voldemort Harry said, "Whats the point in showing me this Tom! Okay so fine, Ron has a happy homelife and I don't, they can all have full healthy meals and I can't, why is this mattering to you!" 

Voldemort was quite pleased with how things were turning out, it seemed like Harry Potter was becoming more and more loose at the hinges by the second. _ Although that comment about not eating should be further explored later... maybe there is an even better angle here still hidden._ It was obvious that the young adolecent did not know how to react to anything or if any of it was real, but the Dark Lord was able to read from just the barest of his surface thoughts that his mind was so tired and strained that almost anything was being accepted as reality. 

"Watch Harry, watch and see your so called friend for what he is", Tom told him gently turning him around once more, just quick enough for him to miss the truly malicious evil grin Voldemort couldn't suppress. _After everything you have put me through Potter, watching your own mind drive you insane is giving me great pleasure._

Oblivious to his associate's inner musings Harry once again focused on the scene before him. The talking around the table was a constant undecipherable din, but every now and then a few words could be heard coming from Ron. Things such as "Chuddley Cannons" and "Ruddy Gits", it was all pure Ron... and pure childish. _Look at him, he has no worries or dark thoughts at all, I've been painfully forced to grow up while he stays the same as when we were eleveen._

"Ron dear, Ginny honey", Mrs. Weasley said, "Money is a little tight this year, I'm sorry but your father and I can't afford to give you any spending money for your chores. Your allowances are being put towards tuition." 

For some reason unknown to Harry with those words coming through perfectly clear all action at the table seemingly stopped, and everything faded into the background except for Ron's face which was quickly turning red. Standing up in a fury Ron grabs his plate full of food and runs out the door yelling "It's bad enough you make us do those chores but now we aren't even getting allowance!" Shoving his near full plate of food into the garbage as he ran out. 

Harry had always known that Ron was less prone to working then most anyone he knew, especially Hermione. To be so angry over just doing a few light chores though, set off something deep in Harry. Again his anger and resentment resurfaced stronger then before. Coloring his thoughts into darker and darker currents. _How dare he, I can't believe this! I am worked to the bone everyday with no respite or compensation, and Ron...Weasley... he throws a fit because he has to do a little light work? And just look at all that food he wasted! I would kill for just a bite of that._

Voldemort was still lightly scanning young Potter's thoughts, and was beginning to feel a sense of surprise that maybe there was indeed another angle there. _With these thoughts, his niche sounds almost like my orphanage days. I knew he was hidden away during the summer, but none of my intelligence has hinted that he was being abused. _ For the briefest of moments a tiny flicker of.. something..., something not of hate rose in his thoughts untill he ruthlessly supressed it. Sensing that a slight push might bring Harry down deeper softly murmered, "How childish he sounds, immature and untrustworthy. One would wonder if he only keeps with you for your status." 

Seemingly in hindsight now Harry began to review his earlier interactions and opinions on Ronal Weasley. _He's right, Ron has always been so immature. What was the first thing he wanted out of me when he saw me? To look at my bloody cursed scar, to see the 'Boy-Who-Lived', what a coincidence he suddenly got all chummy with me after that. I can't believe I never saw it before, Ron's actions has always been based on stereotypes and childish grudges. I remember how Malfoy came to meet us in the train, and sure he was snobbish but was it really any worse then Ron? Ron who laughed and mocked Malfoy for his name, never got to know him as a person first... just took refuge in his all Slytherins are evil view.. and I let him persuade me to follow._

Now exploring these thoughts for the first time since he had always denied them whenever they came before, Harry's turmoil increased. _Letting house affiliation color everything is just stupid. If I had let the hat have it's way and I was put into Slytherin, then Ron would probably have treated me as he treats Malfoy or worse... maybe I could even have been friends with.. Draco._

Content to let Harry dig himself deeper and deeper into despair and away from the 'Light', Voldemort remained quiet as he continued helping himself to the child's unguarded thoughts and gaining a surprise or two. 

Thoughts wandering to the Scion of the Malfoy line Harry contemplated what might have been. _Draco Malfoy, he would not have shunned me for some of the things that Ron has. My Parseltongue abilties would have been revered with the Slytherins, maybe I could have openly used it.. had a snake companion. Not like Ron and the prejudice Gryffindors. They made me a pariah, influenced to never use it._

Suddenly realizing once more that he was not alone Harry spoke aloud to Voldemort in a steady voice belaying nothing. "He's always been afraid and hateful toward anything remotely viewed as dark. Slytherins, Malfoy... my Parseltongue." 

Despite indulging in reading Harry's thoughts Voldemort was not very sure as to what exactly he was thinking at that time. Playing off of what last Harry was thinking, he craftily said, "There is no good or evil, only power and those to weak to seek it. Your so called friends, they fear your abilities that they do not understand. They let thier bigotry cloud all perceptions. They make you deny your Parseltongue's strength, they would have you deny it. Deny a part of yourself." 

Feeling lost and despondent Harry agreed with the Dark Lord, "Yes, he isn't really my friend. He's never really cared for anyone but himself. I've always went along with his views and took it at face value as true. No more." Looking directly into the red eyes of his most hated enemy he asked, "What is the point in all this? What do you gain by this? I'm no gonna join you just because Ronald Weasley is a complete and utter git with whom I wish lots of nasty things upon!" 

Feeling very pleased with himself despite Harry's strange return to his belligerent self Voldemort simply said, "We shall see... we shall see. 

Pointing his wand at Harry he continued, "You will join me, you can't keep yourself in denial forever. I would say you think it over till next we meet, but you will not remember. _Oblivate!_

Harry suddenly saw Voldemort right in front of him pointing his wand at him. _What the hell? Where am I, whats going on, Voldemort? Shit._ "Hello Potter, have a nice night, Crucio!", is what the confused Harry heard before white hot blinding pain spread throughout every nerve as his body screamed in agony. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " 

Satisfied with the night's work, the Dark Lord opened up another portal and walked through it, returning to his citadel's bed chamber. 

END 

A/N: It had been so long that I forgot I had a totally different chapter in mind for this. I'll have to use it for next time. Another Laurance Halmich point of view of the DE's gathering that night. I'll put it up fairly soon, but I really must insist that I am pleading to you the good people to drop a review or two. Thank you :) 

A/N part two: I am totally messed up right now trying to figure out who reviwed and who I did or didn't reply to yet. So If I am replying to a review I already replied to sorry, and likewise if I miss one. Just lemme know, k :) 

**REVIEWS**

**HoshiHikari: **Thanks again for reviewing. It is indeed my intention to have the characters thoughts really confused. I feel that it would just seem artificial if things were done in certainties. Well here's hoping you like this one! And your spot on about Voldy Oblivating Harry constantly. He can't have Dumbledork catch on and stop him now can he? 

**ShatteredxDream: **That's my aim and I'm glad I'm hitting it, being unique and still entertaining. Thanks for the ego boost. 

**Shakai: **Ah heh, sorry that I had to make you use a dictionary. The whole bigwords thing was when I was starting out and would spend a long time thinking of the less used words for synonyms. I mostly stopped doing that now, I'll just try and work it best I can without looking for well, too-big words. Thanks much for the review. Heh a badgers hunting Harry fic... sounds fun, just add Ron into the prey :) 

**Kage Miria: **Thank you, thank you. I'm always happy for encouragement. 

**Julie Long: **I was most pleased with your review. Concise, pointful, and that invisible hat was simply delightful. Thanks ever so much. Not to sound like a broken record, but I strive for that special brand of uniqueness, and Im glad you approve. 

**Lady Apolla: **Hahaha charming review, simply charming. I love those faces you made. Yes indeed, Voldemort's plan revolves largely around confusing Harry so bad he can't help but accept, and he cares not who else is befuddled along, be it himself reviewers or even me! That song O0, even though Harry is getting close to insane I don't think he'd sing that to the Dark Lord anytime soon hehe. On a side note, I've never watched Yugi-oh. What I wrote actually makes me think of the movie with Chris Farley, TommyBoy... but trying to fit Chris Farley and Voldemort together into the same thought is almost too bizzare even for me. 

**Rais Majere: **Yes, more. 


	9. Into the Unknown

* * *

**Lunarian**: I know I said I was gonna update fast... unfortunately I never got up the drive till now. 

- Night Terrors -

------------------------------------

--- Chapter 9 ---

-- Into the Unknown --

------------------------------------------------

In the hidden depths of Voldemort's lair live his favored Death Eater's. These followers of the Dark Lord while not in active service or training are treated as honored guests. From deep within his fortress an untold number amount of acts are performed, acts both pleasurable and painful. It would not be uncommon to hear screams of tormented agony echoing through the long dark hallways at any given time.

Located far enough away so the shrieks can't be heard Laurance Halmich sits in a comfortable chair surrounded by parchments and quills. Seated at a desk inside his Lord's personal library full of nearly any kind of tomes one could want, he burns the midnight oil working nearly to exhaustion in the tiresome task of translation. Here is where he chooses to spend most of his time, in the late hours of the night while others might be preparing to go to sleep or partaking of dark pleasures, Laurance prefers to delve deep into the teachings of old to seek wisdom.

Since his master had recovered the ancient scrolls, his master translator Laurance has spent his every waking hour feverishly deciphering them. Taking a moment to relax his stressed eyes he relaxes back into his chair and closing his eyes fondly relives that night of discovery those few nights ago.

---

Groaning slightly as consciousness slowly returned to him, Laurance opened his eyes to see what happened. _Oww.. my head really hurts something awful. I haven't had a headache this bad since Ravenclaw's graduation ceremony, the NEWT's must have drained our intellect to have drunk all that fire whiskey... ahh memories._ Seeing his Lord before him he decided to put an abrupt stop to his daydreaming of days gone past and show his reverence.

After kissing the hem of the Dark Lord's robe and kneeling with a bowed head he spoke one word in the uttermost sincere and respectful tone, "Master?" _Why is Wormtail on the ground out cold_ he thought with no small amount of disgust. _For that matter how come I feel so full of energy again so soon after burning myself out? ... Aha I see! Someone transferred their reserves to me, master must have need of my talent._

With the evidence prevented it seemed as if the best assumption would be that Wormtail was the poor recipient of a magic drain, and Laurance felt it couldn't have happened to a better creature. Some might wonder why such an avatar for the downtrodden would look at Voldemort's lapdog as Wormtail instead of Peter Pettigrew. Laurance had tried very hard to not pass judgement on his fellow DE, but he just couldn't stand the little rat. _Stupid, weak, cowardly and fully untrustworthy that one is._

Suddenly his master looked directly into his eyes and spoke with supreme surety, "Come, the time to use your expertise is here, translate the runes inside." Laurance had been waiting for his moment and so he got up and followed his lord into the structure without delay. _A first hand look into an Ancient's sanctuary, I'm so lucky._

Entering the chamber first was Voldemort whom cast a high level illumination charm to banish the darkness and light up the room as if it was in full summer daylight. Laurance's sight upon entering was no less magnificent then their earlier group spell. The floor and ceiling was covered in a smooth deep aquamarine surface that looked like some type of undefinable crystal, for it glittered and sparkled like a finely polished crystal goblet. On the floor center was a slightly upraised circle with markings on top, and directly above on the ceiling was an identical inverted circle. At the end of the room, opposite the entrance was a small alcove. _Amazing.._ Walking up to the alcove he noticed some runes near a light blue crystal.

The crystal had ritual markings on its top and bottom, and on closer examination Laurance could see that it was floating and spinning slowly with the use of some form of magic unknown to modern day. "My lord, this revolving crystal appears to be kept going by some form of ancient magic. The runes near it leads one to assume that it is a key of some sort. Shall I decipher them for you, My Lord?" _It never hurts to be humble and courteous before our master. If there is one thing I have observed the most is that our master dislikes his followers to be too presumptuous._

"Proceed Laurance", instructed the Dark Lord. "Yes my lord, as you wish", he responded.

The only historian contingent of the death eater army spent the next few minutes translating the runes. _Let's see, the four slanted lines over the circle means strength... oh wait a sec, but if the circle is smaller then the two innermost slants it means power. Okay... and this here indicates a transfer, and there is a place of holding of some kind, hmm... Ah, got it._ "My Lord, it roughly translates to 'transfer power to open place of holding'. I believe that if you infuse the crystal with magic then a vault of some sort shall open."

"Step aside", said Voldemort as he glided up next to the crystal. Laurance quickly bowed and stepped away a few paces saying, "yes my lord." Again he felt very privileged to be in his master's presence as he was able to watch Voldemort place a hand upon the crystal and swiftly infuse it. It began to spin twice as fast while emitting a nearly inaudible hum. As the spinning object started to drain the blue out of itself, slowly turning black, his liege took a few cautious steps back. _Wise decision, no telling what is going on here._ Suddenly the crystal stopped spinning and humming and lowered into a slot now totally black.

As seconds slowly ticked by and tension rose, Laurance looked around the room. Something was different he was sure, there, in the center was a small light pulsating to the rhythm of a heartbeat. "My lord, the center runes, they are glowing." Voldemort turned around and approached the light and reaching out cautiously touched the small ball of light. As soon as those long thin fingers breached the outer shell of light, it expanded into a rectangular doorway stretching from the bottom runes to the top. With only a moment of hesitance, Voldemort stepped through the portal saying, "Come, Laurance, Lucius."

Inside the portal was countless scrolls left behind by the ancients. After carefully retrieving them they returned to base where Laurance got to work translating them. _Only managed one so far, but master seemed most pleased. I wonder what use he has for advanced dream walking._

* * *

END

A/N: Well, I finally put out the chapter. I'm finding my stories are harder to keep potent and interesting the further in they go. I hope this will in the least bring a small slither of enjoyment to someone out there. Next chapter should be about... uh, one last dreaming I think and Harry finally gets a few moments of thought in the waking world. Well I only got two reviews for last chapter.. but, oh hell I'll keep going s'long as I at least get one... just takes me awhile.

**REVIEWS**

HoshiHikari- I'm thinking either next chapter or soon will be enough time for Harry's sanity to wave bye-bye. Thanks for sticking with me.

HeartlessAngel- Thanks, last chapter your right that I didn't much try to be sure of my spelling. But I will for this one.

BuriedFire- I'm happy you do.


	10. Dursleys Unwitting Assistance tothe Dark

* * *

**Lunarian**: I was so happy that I got a nice review that my laziness took a jump kick to the head and proceeded to relent and let me work on the next chapter much sooner then previously planned. 

- Night Terrors - 

------------------------------------ 

--- Chapter 10 --- 

-- Dursley's Unwitting Assistance to the Dark -- 

------------------------------------------------ 

-Flashback- 

Harry suddenly saw Voldemort right in front of him pointing his wand at him. _What the hell? Where am I, whats going on, Voldemort? Shit._ "Hello Potter, have a nice night, Crucio!", is what the confused Harry heard before white hot blinding pain spread throughout every nerve as his body screamed in agony. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH! " 

-Flashback Ended - 

Most teenagers when they wake up in the middle of the night do so effortlessly and without much noise. If one wakes up screaming out loud, then it would be likely to assume he or she had suffered from a really bad nightmare and was undergoing a little bit of mental trauma. With Harry Potter however, waking up in the middle of the night was neither gradual nor was it quiet, a problem that would often lead to even more pain after waking up instead of being allowed to recuperate as any caring individual would instruct him to. 

For this unfortunate soul, waking up from sleep has turned into a terrifying and excruciating incident. His still body that had been motionless just a moment ago instantly undergoes full-body muscle spasms, twitching and jilting around from the effects of the Cruatius curse. Immediately following this his blood-shot eyes jolt wide open and arching his back up higher then comfortable he lets out a blood curdling scream as it feels as though every single nerve ending throughout his body is being simultaneously dunked in acid and ripped apart with dull rusty knives while his eyes are having thousands of poisoned used needles shoved in and out of the iris and a clamp is being applied to his brains. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

_ Aaaauuugggh it hurts, damn it to hell this hurts. _ Slowly the pain of the Cruatius began to lessen from Harry's body. _ I can't take this anymore! There has to be a way to block this Dumbledore you bastard. _ After a few seconds from when he woke up screaming in pain and literally gasping for breath to stay alive the pounding in his head receded until he could once more take an awareness of the world outside his body. _ What the hell's going on now? _ Immediately he wished he hadn't as the first thing that penetrated his sight was his door being forcefully slammed open so hard that the plaster from the ceiling lightly dusted the room in a white coating, the resulting noise doing nothing to help his merciless headache. 

Purple faced with rage from being awoken so early in the morning because of the little ungrateful freak he was so kind to take in and provide a home to, Vernon Dursley threw his full weight into the shut door at the end of the hall. Seeing it just sitting there on the bed with the sheets all twisted around and bleeding from the forehead just further shoved the abnormality's status home. "Shut up you bloody freak!" 

At that moment Harry would have gladly obeyed that rude order to be quiet if only he could, but the pain was still there and releasing noises helped. Squinting towards the hallway and the beams of light reaching into his room from behind his uncle Harry got a bad feeling that it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Apparently Vernon wasn't going to go away until he had a chance to vent at the 'freak'. 

His beefy uncle menaced towards him slowly, sneering in disgust. The closer he came the more the poor child tried to curl within himself from his ingrained survival methods. Closing his eyes tightly and covering his head with his hands he hoped it would be brief and sloppy since his uncle was obviously tired. Crunch "ARGH!" He heard his uncle below. 

Harry's tucked head jumped up and the blood drained from his face leaving it whitening in horror as he saw what was causing his beast of an uncle to holler in pain. His glasses were on the floor, most likely having been knocked off his table stand while he thrashed in pain earlier, and now his uncle had just stepped onto them breaking them. 

Vernon had been about to intimidate the freak a bit to get it to be quiet, but now after stepping onto those glasses that must have been purposely left there he was pissed. Screaming in fury and pain into the freak's face he said. "You filthy unnatural piece of crap!" Spit flew from his mouth onto the huddled figure but that didn't cool his temper any. _ That's the last straw. I've been too kind to this **thing** ._ Grabbing onto the skinny limbs of the bane of his existence Vernon pulled him up to his face. 

Beyond rational thought at this time Harry was reduced to the small helpless orphan he had been before learning about magic and his strength. Looking into the red face of his uncle he pleaded. "S-Sorry Uncle" 

Hearing that freak say it was sorry as if that would do anything even if it meant it broke the last thin strand Vernon had on his restrain. Lifting the **boy** up higher he yelled out "Sorry? Damn right you'll be sorry you ungrateful shit!" He followed through by throwing it back onto the bed as hard as he could headfirst, being gratified when the freaks head slammed into the wall surely knocking it out. _ Now maybe we can finally get some sleep around this house without that freak waking us up at all hours of the night with his weirdness. _

As blackness covered his sight, the last thing Harry saw was Vernon hauling away his trunk and bird cage with Hedwig still in it. 

To Be Cont'd: 

**REVIEWS**

Shadow DarknessDragon- Simple words can't express my joy when I got your review. Thank you very much. I try not to write things that you could just skip over, are you thinking of things like where the author spends 3 paragraphs describing the layout of an enchanted trunk? Cuz I tend to skim those too. Incidentally I do believe you are the first person to make comment to that review thing I did several chapters ago, I'm glad you liked that.  
So would you say you think I should try to tone-down the vocabulary? I mostly use the different words so that I don't repeat the same thing over and over. Thesaurus's are fun. 

A/N: I'm open to suggestions for ways of improving my reader base. Having only 1 reviewer for my last chapter has me worried I'm doing something wrong. 


	11. The Second Nail

* * *

**Lunarian**: Lunarian: Waves, My writing has slowed down more on the count of having a job. Please review! 

- Night Terrors - 

------------------------------------ 

--- Chapter 11 --- 

-- The Second Nail -- 

Once more Harry found himself awakening within a black expanse devoid of everything. Again, before he could take a coherent thought of stock to the situation, Voldemort entered in a suitably impressive manner full of theatrics. Quickly being the recipient of the counter to his ever growing obliviated memory, from the afore-mentioned being presumably because he was in no mood to go through the same antics once more, the afflicted child's memories returned with a vengeance bringing even more confusion to his already addled mind. 

No longer even bothering to put up a token resistance Harry made a short mental checklist for how his nights had been recently. _Okay... standing powerless before Tom Riddle, check. Said villain taking on a more mentor'ish posture then his usual kill-you-now attitude, check. Being unable to clearly remember what I was doing before I fell asleep, check. Yup, everything seems to be in order. _ "Now what?" He asked the Dark Lord in an aloof tone. 

The Dark Lord Voldemort, glad to be skipping the preliminaries, wasted no further time in getting right into the thick of it as it were. "Come now Harry, why look so glum? I'm giving you a chance to see your so-called friends for what they truly are." Gesturing to a swirling white portal that appeared so suddenly it would be impossible to recall it never being there, he told the youth. "We've seen that poor excuse for a wizard you used to call best friend, now let's see about that mudblooded know-it-all bitch you think really cares about you." 

The words being spoken to him from his mortal enemy? advisor? manipulator? he wasn't even sure anymore, but the words still pierced his very self deeply. Memories of his recently forgotten and now remembered declarations to cut ties with Ron after having such profound revelations about his character came unbidden reaffirming his resolve to put Hermione under such scrutiny as well, unknowingly falling into the direction the Dark Lord wanted him to. 

With a simple step into the swirl they found themselves standing around the living room of a rather nondescript upscale home. The walls and ceiling were painted white and the furniture was all what the average muggle would call tasteful. Sitting on comfortable looking cushiony chairs were Hermione and who could only be understood as her parents. By the rather excited motions she was making with her hands Harry thought that they had stumbled upon them during a rather animated retelling of the previous year, and for a moment some of the old Harry began to show the first signs of life in what felt like years. _Hermione's a true friend, I'm sure she is telling them about all the troubles we had and how she helped me._ That thought died before it could fully blossom as he heard finally what she was saying. 

In that bossy 'I'm right no matter what' voice of hers that he thought she had begun to grow out of he heard her say to her parents. "It was such a bother last year having to divert so much of my time I had reserved for studying and preparing for the OWL's, the Ordinary-Wizarding-Level's, to spend time making sure Harry Potter didn't utterly fail at these tasks he signed up for. I had to waste almost an entire day teaching him a simple summoning charm, without me he wouldn't have stood a chance. " Mumbling yet still loud enough for Harry in horrified fascination to hear every word she said to herself. "He expects us to believe that the teacher put his name in, a teacher would never do that no matter how paranoid he is. To think I had to stay by his side all year since Ron got to act out and distance himself leaving me to play the sympathetic friend so we don't lose track of his actions. We couldn't just stop keeping watch on him, he might have gone Dark and no one would know." 

Frozen in shock Harry could do nothing more than listen to the rambling of one he thought was his most trusted friend as they tore his world apart piece by piece. _What? How? S-s-s she they? Dark?_ His thoughts mixed together so violently that unknown to him Voldemort began to develop a headache from his constant surface Legilmency scans he had been performing. 

To he-who-dislikes-his-name, things were going even better then expected. Who knew that the little bitch had such thoughts, whether conscious of them or not, going through her head. Afterall, the dream walking spell could only connect to people the recipient had a strong connection with and could no more show a completely false vision then aid in a possession. Twisting their impressions and thoughts into reflecting something much more damning was simple for a master of the mind arts such as himself. 

The spell Voldemort was using to 'visit' Harry Potter and 'educate' him in the 'true' intentions of his allies was luckily enough on that first scroll of parchment that Laurance had translated from the ancient cache. It was truly to bad for the light side that he found them first, had those fools following Albus Dumbledore first got their unclean hands on those scrolls they could have repaired the damages done through extended Cruciatus curse exposure. The advanced dream walking spell itself having been designed to aid healers in curing their patients from mental afflictions, or so the notes on its creation had said. 

While useful in its original intended nature to heal any of his troops who has the painful fortune of being cursed into mindlessness, it took the Dark Lord little time indeed to discover a much more ingenious use for the spell. Usually the spell could only be cast through physical contact and the trust of the patient in the healer, but never before had they encountered an Avada Kedavra cursed scar into the equation. Fully aware of the connection the scar created between himself and that blasted Potter boy he modified the spell to work through the manipulation of said scar. _ I should remember to reward Mr. Laurance appropriately later, the plan is proceeding very well. _

During the inner dialogue of you-know-who Harry's own inner dialogue continued to battle for dominance on a single thought. Finally after several minutes his numbed mind settled on a single emotion that it was perfectly happy to accept expressing in full. Pure-Raw-Anger. Any depression or sadness could wait for a later appointment as anger bordering on hate filled the shaking teenager. 

Not satisfied with containing his anger bottled up inside the boy-who-was-beyond-pissed let out a primal scream of fury before launching into the biggest hate filled rant he had ever had, unconcerned with who may hear it. "**AAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH! HOW DARE THEY?** After everything we have gone through together they repay me that by fucking spying on me? I'll kill them, I will smash their fat heads together and then I will watch as each traitorious thought of theirs leaks out the ears in a bloody crimson stream!" 

"Ron that jealous little bastard sucking up to my fame and pretending to by my friend just to outdo his brothers. Little wonder how scabbers stuck together with Ron so easily for so long, Peter Pettigrew and him are two of a kind, back-stabbing spineless little shits that couldn't spark an ounce of intelligence from their puny minds even when lives are dependent on it. I hope they think it was worth it because when I get my hands on them they will suffer every pain they gave ten-fold!" 

Crimson eyes gleaming in interest Voldemort turned his full attention back to the volatilely agitated youth. It seemed there was definitely some potential there, a certain blood thirsty desire for revenge and the anticipation of savoring that pain. Yes, Potter was really giving him something to work with here. Surprisingly the boy had yet to stop venting his hatred at his closest friends 'betrayal', oh this was sweet. Might be a good memory to send the old fool in a pensieve if things don't go to plan, if only he could be there to see the look on his idiot face seeing his golden-boy yell about wanting to torture with pleasure. 

"As for that two-faced book-loving bossy stuck-up bint Hermione... she will pay. That she has the nerve to say I would never have passed the tasks without her help, and making it sound like I'm a squib! If I could right now I would lock her inside a library weaken with starving her then set fire to the place. Let her last sights be of her beloved books burning around her since that is obviously all she cares about! She must have never trusted me, I can't believe I never saw it before. Maybe she even had a hand in that whole troll incident. Just like last year when she went behind my back breaking my trust to report my firebolt to McGonagall." 

The depths to which Potter spewed out such resentment and betrayal continued to impress the Dark Lord. Compared to what he got the boy to agree with last time, it was a knut to a galleon for how dark he was getting. Now all he needed was a few choice nudges to cement the loathing and there would be nothing to get back their golden boy. 

"She always has to do things her way because she is so conceited and convinced she's always right. Tries her hardest to make everyone else around her feel inferior when she knows something that they don't, acts like it is obvious and instead of explaining it all simple like she makes a big deal out of it, lording her memorized books over us." 

Seeing the boy begin to wind down from his ranting or maybe he just ran out of things to say to properly express his anger, either way he was slowing down, and Voldemort couldn't have that just yet. He needed that last push to solidify the malleable child's feelings and lean a step in his direction. Twisting Harry's last thoughts and adding some propaganda to it he threw more fuel to the teenagers ire. "That sounds just like a muggle, a real mudblood, a witch that doesn't want to embrace her heritage. Just like a muggle to try and change things they don't understand into something they do." 

Long since past caring where new thoughts were coming from Harry leapt onto the metaphorical bandwagon provided by the words said by who should have been his most hated enemy. "Exactly! It's just like Granger and her stupid god-awful idea of S.P.E.W. She tries to free the house elves against their wishes, she didn't take time to get to know them or try to see their point of view, she just gets an idea and demands herself to be right. It's like-" Eyes widening in amazement to where his thoughts just took him, Harry took several long seconds before resuming his tirade now off on a more personal tangent. "Ohmygod! She's just like Aunt Petunia and the Dursleys... they don't try and understand the situation at all, they are only concerned with forcing their own morals on behaviors onto others." 

It was so pleasing to listen to the boy add 2 and 2 together getting 5. That last thought was what he was waiting for, the second nail on the coffin of the boy-who-lived everyone thinks they know. One more trip should seal the deal and break the Potter boy one way or the other, and if not... well he had one last ace he could play. Taking out his wand he aimed it at the boy and cast the memory charm now, while these very dark thoughts were still prominent, the more likely they would be to bleed into his memory less self until he was ready to let him remember all when awake. "_Obliviate_." 

From what he could gather from Harry's thoughts the muggles he lived with were hurting him each time he woke up screaming when he in canted Crucio. Not willing to risk letting his newfound plaything dying on him after all the work he had already done, Voldemort decided upon laying off the Cruciatus for now and simply caused the stripling to wake up with a mild pain curse the equivalent of an intense migraine.

* * *

Reviews

Shadow DarknessDragon: Yay thanks for the latest review. Btw the reason freak was used so liberally in that other chapter was it was Vernon's thoughts... not the brightest bulb there ya'know. Wish I had a surefire way to cure people's laziness when they read this, but alas I do not. So, thanx again. 

BuriedFire: Aye, poor Harry Bwahahaha. :) 


	12. Day Comes With No Reprieve

* * *

**Lunarian**: Lunarian: Waves, My writing has slowed down more on the count of having a job. Please review! Added Omake. 

**_KEY_**

blah- Narration  
_blah_ Character Thoughts   
blah Sound Effects  
'Text' Sarcasm, Saying's, and/or so-called... quotes

- Night Terrors -

------------------------------------

**Last Time **

From what he could gather from Harry's thoughts the muggles he lived with were hurting him each time he woke up screaming when he in canted Crucio. Not willing to risk letting his newfound plaything dying on him after all the work he had already done, Voldemort decided upon laying off the Cruciatus for now and simply caused the stripling to wake up with a mild pain curse the equivalent of an intense migraine.

* * *

--- Chapter 12 --- 

-- Day Comes With No Reprieve --

Waking up abruptly with a sharp pain in his aching head, Harry Potter age fifteen blearily looked around his room as his brain tried to take things in. Pressing his hand against his head he tried to relieve the pressure he felt behind his eyes. Breathing deeply in hopes of lessening the pain he shut his eyes and rubbed his thumb and index finger against his forehead in a soothing circular motion. After a few minutes of this self treatment his headache receded enough so that he could think clearly again.

The first thing his muffled mind comprehended was that he was lain on his bed at an unnatural angle, his legs hanging off the side and his head digging into the wall. Awkwardly he turned his head towards his alarm clock placed beside his bed, thinking dark thoughts. _Stupid damn relatives, of course the only luxury they would let me have here is just to make sure I make their breakfast before they're up._ Squinting to bring the digital numbers into focus he saw there was still another half hour until the stove had to be turned on to start breakfast.

Groaning he mentally cursed all that he knew for having to wake up this early. _Merlin I miss Hogwarts, damn you Dumbledore, always sent back here for my own good my bloody fat arse._ Now that the pain in the front of his head had dampened to a dull ache, another pain was felt in the back of his head. Padding at the back of his head brought a wince from a sting as he brought his hand back with spots of blood on it. With his mind still befuddled from sleep and something he couldn't place, he disregarded the blood and sat up. _Why can't I remember my dream from last night? My scar area was hurting so it had to be Voldemort. _He couldn't shake this feeling that he was forgetting something important. _There's something I got to remember... what was it?_

Harry thought hopefully he would remember after waking himself up with a cold wash-up. Trying to shake off his lethargy he got out from under his thread bare cover and hopped out of bed. This turned out to be a very bad idea and the very beginning of a long day of hell. As soon as his bare foot landed on the wooden floor severe pain erupted all over the bottom of his foot, he had landed full weight on to several shards of broken glass. The sharp pieces sliced up the poor boy's heel and sole quite badly.

"Yraaagh!" The unfortunate young wizard cried out as the unexpected laceration caused his knees to give out, buckling under him bringing his face down on to the floor hard. Whump! Now suffering from a bruised nose, stinging forehead and cut up feet he was questioning the wisdom of getting up this day. _No.. the Dursley's would make it worse, somehow. They always do. Now what the fuck did I step on?_ Quickly he rolled over and brought up his right foot close in view to his face, on seeing pieces of bloody glass lodged deeply in and the rest cut up he winced. "Fuuuuuck" He said in low mournful murmur.

The-boy-who-was-in-pain tentatively touched one of the less stuck in pieces of glass, trying to pull it out. Suddenly as he inspected carefully what he had stepped on and saw the shattered remains of his old spell-o-tape'd wire frame glasses it was if a switch was flicked on in his brain. He now remembered with cruel vivid clarity last night's happenings. To say he was supremely upset was an understatement. _Shit, ah hell no. My glasses are ruined... I'm almost blind... My trunk and school supplies... Hedwig! That lard bastard better not harm a single feather on her head or I'll shove these shards into his eyes!_

The day suddenly took on a much grimmer shade now that Harry remembered his Uncle taking away all of his school supplies in his trunk. _Luckily he is too stupid to search my room or he would have found where I keep my important things._ As soon as he could after returning to this hell hole from Hogwarts last year he took immediate action in storing his most precious possessions in a hidden hollow space underneath a trick floorboard. It might have seemed to be a paranoid maneuver to anyone else, but he had not survived this long through the Dursley's **care** and as dark wizard public enemy #1 for nothing.

Looking back on that day now he was infinitely glad that he had decided to do so. Even on the off chance that someone did discover his personal safe he was confident that it's contents would remain untouched. He had wrapped his personal items within his invisibility cloak so the area would appear barren. _I don't even want to think of what would happen if I lost my parent's photo album, I'd probably snap and kill them all._ Funnily that thought didn't fill him with a sick feeling as it once had.

The thoughts on irreplaceable things brought back to mind the more immediate problem of Hedwig being taken away. On the practical level there was the problem that having his owl taken away effectively cut him off from the entire wizarding world, leaving him with no way to call for help. Then on the emotional level Hedwig is his friend, his first true friend as well as his first birthday present he can remember given with care. Getting Hedwig also was a turning point in his life, not only that, but she was he only thing keeping his thin hold on sanity in this god forsaken house of hell.

Many a day was it, that after spending long grueling hours back breaking labor and insignificant menial tasks, he could always finally at the end of the day retreat to his bedroom. There he would talk to Hedwig about everything while petting her to calm himself down and find some small slither of peace. Her reassuring gentle hoots always soothed his troubled soul.

There were times when he thought to himself that if the Weasley's were considered his family and by extension that, Ron his brother. Hedwig is like his beloved sister, always there for him and so open with her love. For some reason his anger rose when thinking of the Weasley's, especially Ron.

His reminiscing was cut down and the smile that was beginning to develop on his face wiped clear off, on looking at the splatter of dried blood on his wall. The wall he recalls being painfully thrown against by his beefy uncle. Thinking uncharitable thoughts at everyone else seemed to be a running theme this day. _This is not good. Vernon is getting physical again, worse than ever, and I have no way to send for help. Dumbledore and the teachers are such a idiots if they think that shoving students back to their abusive households over the summer break is acceptable. Dammit I can't believe I'm sympathizing with Tom bloody-Voldemort Riddle. Nothing to help now, I better lay low and figure a plan, with any luck the Dursley's won't kill me._

With that final morbid thought Harry proceeded to get ready for the coming day. Spying a quick look at his clock he saw he still had 20 minutes before he needed to start the stove. Grabbing a change of clothes out of his beaten up dresser he hopped carefully on one foot to the bathroom. Keeping mindful to not make too much noise he leaned against the walls as he maneuvered his injured foot through the air to his destination. Scrounging around the medicine cabinet he eventually located a pair of tweezers, a bottle of antiseptic, and some bandages and gauze.

Sitting on the toilet seat with the lid down he took care of the injury with the most priority, the glass wedged in his foot's underside. Placing his foot crossed over his knee he gently used the tweezers to slowly pull out the shards. Several painful minutes later with much wincing he finished. Taking a washcloth he soaked the wounds with warm water and applied antiseptic spray to it when dried. A couple bandages later and he could walk lightly on his foot again. Now his injury was taken care of he did his regular bathroom activities.

During the whole time he was tending to his cuts, lacerations and bruises his mind wandered off still cursing off any he could think of. _Stupid useless corrupt ministry. If I could use my magic freely then I could heal this no problem and get a distress call out, and get out of here soon. But no, they wouldn't hesitate to expel me from Hogwarts and snap my wand, all without even listening to why the magic was cast. It's just so completely stupid to restrict us from using magic when it's our own powers. Those bastards won't break me... I'll figure out a way._

Sometime during his brooding he had finished cleaning up and was now in the middle of fixing the Durslsy's breakfast. "Scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, pancakes and buttered toast." He found that talking to himself while working helped stave off the boredom as well as make the task as mechanic as possible, thereby ensuring it being over with quickly. "Well-toasted on both sides evenly unburnt with a massive spread of butter jelly and jam, cut into neat 'normal' triangle halves."

Harry sneered in disgust about their insistence for normalcy. _Maybe I'll get really lucky one of these days and they'll die of heart problems._ That would surely brighten his day, if his gluttonous uncle and cousin choked on their slop while having a heart attack. Then again, with his luck the incompetent wizards in charge would find a way to twist it into his fault. Salivating for any chance to villify their 'savior'.

Clump, creak, boom. Hearing the sudden groaning of the house, as if complaining of the extremely obese inhabitants weight, he hurriedly finished placing the finished food on the dining room table. With the tell-tale clomp and clump of blubber barreling down the stairs, the-boy-who-lived-with-apes took his own small plate of plain bread and thin strip of bacon to sit in the living room away from his cousin.

Near as soon as he sat down to eat his meager provisions he could hear his relatives attacking their meals like lions on a lamb. They made no effort to lower their voices and so the conversation carried easily to Harry's ears.

"All right, where is that good for nothing boy? Hrm? Can't show himself to the table like normal people I see."

"Aww dad, don't talk about the freak while we're eating. I'll lose my appetite, I will."

"My little Diddykins is right dear, just relax and eat your breakfast."

"Hrrph! That lazy baggage is getting too big for his britches, think's he's better then us. Imagine, with minds as diseased as his presuming to think him better then good hard working normal folk like us. Keeping us up at all hours of the night with his caterwauling and carrying on, I've a good mind to teach him some manners."

"Vernon, can we not talk about my abnormal sister's brat right now. Please!"

"All right Petunia my pet, at least I finally did something about that ruddy bird of his. So son, got anything planned for today?"

Knuckles whitened gripping his empty plate hard as his teeth grinded in fury, Harry had heard more than enough. To think that if he took his wand and right now walked in there and stunned them all, that **he** would be the one to be punished. _Some justice, hah!_

* * *

**Omake**

After placing the Dursleys meals on the table Harry was struck with sudden inspiration. "I think I'll add a special surprise to their eggs and cofee, just to show how much I appreciate last night."

From out of the medicinal supplies cabinet he got a bottle of ultra-laxative. He poured a generous amount into the cofee pot and some in the tea pot as well, just to be sure. Reaching under the kitchen sink he located the next ingredient, windex glass cleaner. After mixing a liberal amount into the eggs, his surprise was ready. _They're so stupid they won't even notice a taste difference._

He couldn't wait until his relatives ate and the special additions kicked in. The Dursleys were gonna die in pain while shitting themselves violently, fitting.

Reviews - Thanks goes to

Shadow DarknessDragon  
Iskjif  
animegurl088  
Bebedora

I'm feeling wary of having my story get hurt by having reviewer replies, I'm hearing too many stories about that. So, I'll leave my replies to any comments in my profile page at the top.


	13. The Chess Board

* * *

**Lunarian**: I have too many stories to cycle through when updating these days, sheesh. Thank you for reading this story and letting me know your opinions. 

**_KEY_**

blah- Narration  
_blah_ Character Thoughts  
blah Sound Effects  
'Text' Sarcasm, Saying's, and/or so-called... quotes

- Night Terrors -

------------------------------------

**Last Time **

--- Chapter 13 ---

-- The Chess Board --

The time was late in the evening. The time of working parents returning from their jobs, of children sitting down to the dinner table, a time of relaxing and unwinding from the day for everyone. Everyone except a certain poor teenager named Harry Potter.

For Harry the day had been nothing short of an endless series of tasks designed to break his body and will. Lying down on the bare wooden floor, his bed and sheets taken away since they were 'too good for the likes of him', his taxed to exhaustion body was trying to gather a few minutes of rest. _I'm gonna... gonna kill them..._ He thought viciously as he remembered everything he had to do all day long.

Vernon had left the house for his work immediately after finishing breakfast, loudly proclaiming how spending the day away from the freak would be great. Harry had heard it all clearly despite his best efforts to tune out anything his so-called relatives had to say. He should have taken it as his cue to find somewhere to hide, but before he could think to it was too late and his Aunt Petunia had found him. She grabbed him by his ear and with unnecessary force pulled him along into the kitchen, all the while grumbling rude things to him. What followed was the longest series of fruitless jobs his aunt could think up.

First he had to put on gloves, so as not to contaminate the clean kitchen with his abnormal germs, and take out every single last item in all of the pantries in the kitchen. The boxes of cereal, old bottles of spices, cake and pancake mixes, pots, pans, silverware, miscellaneous utensils, cups plates and bowls, everything. After every item was removed and the cabinets were bare Harry was made to clean every last inch of the insides and outsides thoroughly. When that was done he was ordered by his aunt, who was sitting in a chair relaxing with a cool drink and snacks watching him like his suffering was entertainment, to put back everything into alphabetical order. She would only correct him if he put something where she didn't want it after he already placed it, adding several of her usual degrading comments about his ancestry and overall person periodically.

Harry was never allowed to slow down or take a breather either, anytime he tried to his aunt would poke him hard with a long stick she managed to procure. Finally, after re-scrubbing the pantries several times to meet the reluctant approval of his overseer. Far from being finished however, his ogre of an Aunt then made him pick up every piece of trash and dirt on the floor with his bare hands. After he finished that totally dirty chore he was forced to wash the floor with a rag and soapy water, then mop the floor.

Harry had by that time been aching so bad to just lie down and forget the troubles of living for some time. Aunt Petunia on the other hand had no such inclination to let him and continued to push him through grueling chore after chore all day long. He had to vacuum every room in house, floor ceiling and walls, and dust everything. Then he was sent outside to: weed the garden, mow the lawn, water the lawn, pick up sticks and stones from yard. After that he had to take out all trash in house, then he was sent to the garage to: vacuum floor and ceiling, wash floor with rag, wash their cars, twice, and wax them.

As the evening was beginning at that time the overworked Harry was then brought in to make the Dursley's dinner, then sent back to work with only a small morsel. His days dragged on in this fashion bringing things to now the present where Harry had finally gotten to rest. He had only meant to rest his weary liquid muscles but his exhaustion was overpowering and soon he drifted off into sleep.

Once more Voldemort came to Harry in his dreams and removed his memory blocks quickly and efficiently, giving Harry access to his full memories once more.

With his thoughts once more working in a more normal order the torturous day he had endured was made all the more nefarious in his view. Here he, Harry, is struggling to survive against the abusive notions of the people laughably referred to as his relatives while those damn idiots that claim to be his friends were probably living it up. Ron the stupid lazy weasel was most likely complaining about doing a few light chores and stuffing his face full of home cooked meals, while that bitch Hermione would be lavishing upon herself her well to-do lifestyle having no hard labor or lack of food and debating moral issues with her parents as if she had any real clue as to true morality.

Finally here was the embodiment of every change he could feel in his life standing before him as a rescuer to a drowning victim. His thoughts concerning the Dark Lord were more and more conflicted, he was really close to saying to hell with the pretenders who call themselves the light and throwing his lot in with the dark. There was still a small glimmer of hope that maybe he was wrong and Dumbledore would save him from his hell, but it was dwindling all the more by the second.

"Damn you Voldemort, stop obliviating me already!" He yelled to the formidable dark wizard in a very vexed voice. It was bad enough he had to suffer through the darkening thoughts, but to be stripped of his reasoning's for his resolves each night and having them all thrusted back onto him the next time with no warning, it was really starting to shred at his patience, his soul, his sanity, whatever it was it was ready to unhinge.

Voldemort while highly amused at the child's plight ignored the question and instead said back to him in a soothing voice. "Harry, Harry harry... letting that muggle scum control you like that. Pathetic. Do you still think that muggle loving fool of a relic has your best interests at heart? He refuses your request for safety to be taken somewhere else almost anywhere, no matter how much you plead. He cares not for you but as a pawn." With a quick decisive wand movement he shouted. "Behold!"

Whereas on the other nights Harry had seen Voldemort create a portal and walk through, this time it felt as if he had been sent through a portkey. One moment he was alone in the endless void with Tom Riddle and the next suddenly he was elsewhere. He took a look around where he ended up this time.

The room appeared to be very similar to the great hall in Hogwarts where everyone eats and gathers for important events. Scattered all throughout the room was a multitude of obscure trinkets and faceless portraits reminiscent of the headmaster's office. Over the archways hung mirrors of Erised, a soft chamber music drifted unerringly through the room, and floating in the air like Halloween pumpkins were lemon drops. There was only a single long table set up in the center with a wizard's chess set placed upon it. On opposite ends of the grand table there was a magnificent high-backed throne, one a pure black color and the other white. Residing on the seats of power were swirling clouds of light and dark respectively, personifying the struggle between the opposing forces of light and dark.

Having gotten a good feel for the room so far Harry walked up to the chess set for a closer look. As he half expected to see already the pieces of the white side of the board resembled those he knew under Dumbledore's command while the black side had death eaters. The only pieces he could really see clearly were the king's of both sides and the white queen. The white king was a life like mini Dumbledore with Fawkes perched on his shoulder, and the black king was Voldemort with Nagini coiled around his body.

Looking further he saw there standing next to the dumbledore king piece, just as he suspected, a miniature of himself taking the place of the queen piece. _It figures._ Harry thought to himself with derision as he looked at the Harry Potter Golden-boy chess piece complete with Gryffindor robes and adoring gaze of absolute loyalty to the Headmaster.

Voldemort who had been continuing his practice of unobtrusively scanning the boy's thoughts chose now to interject with his own words of persuasion. "See Harry, how we are all ultimately chess pieces in life. This is how your precious Headmaster see's you, as the queen to his king. He values his own safety over yours and will send you anywhere to assure victory, disguising it as for your own good."

As usual when confronted by Voldemort's words in these visions Harry found himself seriously considering everything to be the truth. He could envision it within his own mind how Dumbledore would stay safe within his little office or miraculously not be around whenever something truly important came around, and how he would always do just what the old man wanted.

_Excellent._ Voldemort thought to himself. _First I have cut Potter's ties to his friends and now any feeling of loyalty to Dumbledore is being questioned by his receptive mind. _Furthering his plan he told the boy. "It is time that you stopped living your life passively Harry. If you are to survive you must take charge of your situation. Prove to those inferior creatures repugnantly called your family just how worthless they are before it's too late."

Harry's last shreds of hope for the light hung on desperately as he said without true conviction. "Dumbledore will send someone to get me away from here."

"You are without an owl, how would you contact that fool?" The Dark Lord pointed out to the boy reasonably as he began grasping at straws.

Silently acknowledging that problem, Harry replied heatedly. "Then I'll get away by myself."

"Without a wand and surrounded by filthy muggle trash that want to hurt you and keep you locked away?" Riddle answered back just as quickly.

Frustrated at the situation and angry from having his ideas shot down like that Harry said to the hyphenated wizard snidely. "Oh, and I suppose **you** have another way?"

Voldemort felt he had coddled the idiot boy long enough, if he couldn't even think of a way to use his resources to his advantage then he had no use for him. It would be a pity to have wasted all this effort for nothing so he tried to motivate Potter. "Use your brain ignorant child, there is power to be had all you must do is take it."

The child in question wasn't thinking quite clearly and didn't heed the unspoken warning just spoken. "And HOW THE HELL AM I TO DO ANYTHING WITHOUT MY WAND DAMMIT." He shouted belligerently.

Disappointed but not discouraged, He-Who-Makes-Intricate-Plans considered how to proceed. _It's obvious the boy has been dealing with those idiots so long his intelligence is suffering. He has completely forgotten his abilities in Parseltongue. Maybe a gift is in order..._ Choice set he said to the boy. "Pitiful, if this is the demonstration of how you learn under that old fool's tutelage then the war is as good as over. We shall see if you are more receptive next time we meet, perhaps another day and you'll be ready to live." Not giving the young wizard a chance to object he quickly cast Obliviate and Crucio onto him once more to end the vision.

* * *

**To Be Cont'd...**

* * *

**Omake** : I couldn't resist opening this can of worms after re-reading what I wrote.

Voldemort who had been continuing his practice of unobtrusively scanning the boy's thoughts chose now to interject with his own words of persuasion. "See Harry, how we are all ultimately chess pieces in life. This is how your precious Headmaster see's you, as the queen to his king. He values his own safety over yours and will send you anywhere to assure victory, disguising it as for your own good."

Harry had stopped paying attention to the Dark Lord's words after hearing the phrase 'queen to his king'. His mind was miles away dreaming of his secret love and how he could confess to him. Visions of a Harry in a wedding dress coyly accepting a kiss from the Headmaster in a resplendent robe flew through his mind as he let out a soft sigh. "Mrs Harry Dumbledore." He said dreamily.

For the first time in his long life Voldemort was cursing his powers of Leglimency. Now he would be forever haunted by those images. Looking at the deranged boy staring into the distance with a goofy smile more fitted to an eleveen year old girl, Voldemort realized that the Potter child was far more messed up then he had first thought. Leveling his wand at the boy's oblivious precense, before the images being transmitted delved even further into the perverted, Tom Marvolo Riddle said to Harry Potter. "Potter, I may hate you and have nothing but evil intentions, but even I can't bare to allow this. The world will thank me for this. _Avada Kedavra!_"

As he watched his nemesis fall dead at his feet Voldemort breathed out a sigh of relief. "This must never be allowed to be known, lest the old bastard reciprocates and tries to revive the boy." He said to himself. A moment later as his words penetrated his awareness he grew violently ill at the accompanying images.

Within the year Voldemort will have toppled the wizardry world and made all his desires made real, but for the next few days his Death Eaters all will be wondering how their Lord got so sick so fast. Fortunately for their souls Voldemort kept his promise to himself and never divulged the abomination.

Reviews - 

Xenia Marvolo: Thank you. returns your kind smile. I have no plans to include any romance in the story for Harry, definitely not with Voldy. It's not that I have anything against that, it's just it is all too common to me. If I ever reach a conclusion (LOL) with this story then I may create an altraverse version with more common concepts.

Rais Majere: Hehe that gave me a small giggle, having the computer block you off because of vulgarity. Thanks you for reviewing, I'd love to hear your opinions on my latest chapters.

Twin Tails Speed: I like your name... thanks for reviewing.

Tenshi Youkai no Yugure: I apoligize if I wasn't clear enough back then. The first part of the story before the horizontal line and my lame author comments is in Voldemort's 3rd person POV yes. Then the next section is Laurance's 3rd person POV. Then I changed it back to Voldemort again for the last part. I'm only writing in 3rd person POV's, the only time a 1st person POV will appear is in a persons thoughts. I hope that makes it a little clearer. I hope you will read and review once more so I can hear your thoughts on what I've written, thanks.

GemmaRose9: Already talked to you... don't need to do it here, but I will adress the issue of the Omake to clear any confusion. An Omake is like an out take, its an extra piece of humor thrown in at the end not to be considered a part of the stories plot.


	14. Chores

* * *

**Lunarian**: An update, shocked aren't you? I definitely need some help before I can get the next chapter out - see bottom. 

**_KEY_**

blah- Narration  
_blah_ Character Thoughts  
blah Sound Effects  
'Text' Sarcasm, Saying's, and/or so-called... quotes

- Night Terrors -

------------------------------------

--- Chapter 14 ---

-- Chores --

Waking up in cold sweat was nothing new to harry. It was rapidly becoming the only way he knew to wake up, the peaceful lazy weekends of hogwarts mornings nothing more then a distant dream. Something he is almost sure did exist at one time, but can no longer accept the reality of it.

The hot sweltering heat of a summer's night he felt he could do without, especially as there was a new torment to waking up this day. It seems that when he fell down exhausted last night he did not take into account where he was and how he lain. His face developed an imprint of the lines of grain from the wooden floor and his back was beginning to ache from its movements of sleeping at a bad angle. Not that an additional small ache on his back was all the noticeable to him since he was already in pain all over, he was amazed he could even move. _It must be my magic somehow giving me just enough energy to do what I'm made to._ He thought cynically. It would be just his luck that he spent so long always doing what he was pushed to that his magic warped to that end.

He could feel his clothes, nasty and filthy dudley castoff's, sticking to his skin and floor wherever it touched. Laboriously he shifted his position around until he was leaning against the wall with his knee's pulled up. Laying his arms crossed over the tops of his knee's he put his head down and hoped to fall back to sleep. To get whatever energy he could from his rest before the day began.

* * *

It was some time later when after mercifully falling asleep for some time, Harry was rudely awoken by a loud roaring. "BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Followed by a long series of loud knocking sounds coming from directly below him, like someone was banging the ceiling.

"I'm coming." He called down the best he could. Knowing that if he didn't get down there immediately it would only get worse he forced his strength into his legs and slowly walked down the stairs.

Standing at the front door dressed in their sunday best finery was the Dursleys. Vernon was finishing putting on his jacket, Petunia fussing with Dudley's hair, and Dudley was just standing there arms crossed in a sallow expression. Hearing harry walking down the stairs to them Vernon spoke in his usual gruff way.

"Boy we are going into town to celebrate Dudley's good health. Against my better judgement your Aunt and I have decided to not hire Mrs. Figg, you are on your own." Walking straight up to the boy he leaned in close and added in a much more menacing tone. "There will be none of your nonsense or hokypoky." The unsaid **Or Else** couldn't have been clearer. With a harsh look at the boy he turned around and opened the door walked half out before turning around for his last parting shot. "Your Aunt has a list of chores for you to do, they had better be complete when we get back." His malicious gaze finally ended as he started off to the car. "Let's go Pet dear."

"Freak." Taunted Dudley before following his father out the door.

Petunia simply said. "The list is on the living room table." Then with a disdainful look she left as well, shutting the door.

Finally safe to let how he felt about the situation out Harry gained a look of utter contempt. "Fucking Dursleys." He spat out. "Acting as if yesterday didn't happen, as if that pea-brained Vernon didn't bash me in the head or as if I wasn't worked to the bone." Walking in to the living room he sat down heavily on the couch. "Like them acting as if I was eleven again is really going to make me forget." _Useless wastes of flesh, I can't wait till the day I turn seventeen. That fat cow thought my mum was abnormal? I'm going to torture her until she doesn't know what normal is._ Picking up the sheet of paper he read off the list.

**To be done before we return**  
1. Clean and vacuum the living room, the kitchen, dining room, the stairs and the hallways.  
2. Clean and scrub the kitchen stove.  
3. Handwash all dirty dishes and put them away.  
4. Apply glass cleaner to all the windows and mirrors.  
5. Dust off all the furniture.  
6. Re-paint the garage.  
7. Trim hedges.  
8. Clean out soot from fireplaces, place in trash in backyard.  
9. Water flower beds and hedges.

"No bloody way." He said quietly with denial. The amount of things those jerks expected to get done before they got back, which wasn't even told to him at what time they will be back, was just too much. "There's no way I can do all that." He was mostly running on fumes as it was, any part that was rejuvenated from his little sleep having been used up in coming down here.

Knowing he had little choice the young wizard got up to work on the list. "Shiiit."

* * *

The time was just passing half-past six in the evening and the Dursleys were driving home. They spent the day taking Dudley to various stores to buy him toys and games and just having an enjoyable family outing without ever once thinking about their nephew. Now all relaxed and spent they were returning home.

As Vernon pulled into the driveway he saw that the garage door was not repainted like it should have been. "I don't believe this. Petunia dear you see this? That ungrateful little urchin freak hasn't painted the garage."

"Haha the freak is gonna get a lesson isn't he dad?" Dudley said with a smile.

"Right you are Dudders." The no-neck man replied with an approving look.

"Vernon!" Screeched Petunia near the door. "The shrubbery hasn't been cut, it's starting to grow uneven." Saying it as if it was a federal offense and the local authorities would be by soon to take care of the matter.

The overly beefy man placed his meat hooks... er hands on his wife's back as she clung to his front and choked back tears. "There, there dear." He soothed. "I'm going to give that worthless nephew of ours a strong lesson. Been too soft on the boy, he's disrespecting us."

Dudley had meanwhile gone to the door and opened it eager to get to his room so he could go on the internet to look at po... that is to do his homework, yeah let's go with that. Suddenly he came running back out yelling. "Dad you're not gonna believe what the freak did!" In glee of a good thrashing.

* * *

**To Be Cont'd...**

* * *

Lunarian: "Okay my next chapter is to have Harry interacting with a common snake he finds in the basement. My problem is this, how can he enlist the snakes help or cooperation to bring more snakes magical to his aid.

Any suggestions or ideas will be greatly appreciated.


	15. Not All is Lost

* * *

**Lunarian**: Hello, thank you for reading this. Please leave even the simplest how'd'ya do under review and I'll be content. 

**_KEY_**

blah- Narration  
_blah_ Character Thoughts  
blah Sound Effects  
'Text' Sarcasm, Saying's, and/or so-called... quotes

- Night Terrors -

------------------------------------

--- Chapter 15 ---

-- Not All is Lost --

_**Last Time **_

_**Vernon!" Screeched Petunia near the door. "The shrubbery hasn't been cut, it's starting to grow uneven." Saying it as if it was a federal offense and the local authorities would be by soon to take care of the matter. **_

_**The overly beefy man placed his meat hooks... er hands on his wife's back as she clung to his front and choked back tears. "There, there dear." He soothed. "I'm going to give that worthless nephew of ours a strong lesson. Been too soft on the boy, he's disrespecting us." **_

_**Dudley had meanwhile gone to the door and opened it eager to get to his room so he could go on the internet to look at po... that is to do his homework, yeah let's go with that. Suddenly he came running back out yelling. "Dad you're not gonna believe what the freak did!" In glee of a good thrashing. **_

The overly large young boy that answers to the name of Dudley and sometimes to Big D with his gang couldn't wait until the outcome when his father saw what that freak did.

With a grim air about him Vernon dislodged himself from his wife and walked up to the door where his son waited. "What is it Dudley, what has that disrespectful boy done this time?" He asked, hoping it was nothing like the old days were they would find the little bugger on top of buildings or vanishing glass. Thankfully it seemed that whatever abnormality was being performed it was at least inside the safety and privacy of the house. He shuddered to think how his lovely wife would handle having those black arts being displayed for all the neighbors to see. It brought a rise to his anger and blood pressure just thinking about it.

Dudley may not have been too high in the intelligence spectrum for book smarts or very quick witted, but he was able to play his parents to anything he desired. Not knowing how his father would react if he appeared too eager he adopted an anxious manner and said uncertainly. "You'd best see it for yourself dad."

Not in the least heartened by this the head of the house of number four Privet drive entered his front door. Eyes nervously looking around the home for any voodoo or witchcraft he at first saw nothing. The lights were on and everything was in the same condition as when they left. As he walked from the hall into the living room he saw it.

There the boy was on the floor laying down face first, small pieces of glass on his person and around him. _What the ruddy hell did that piece of trash do now._ The director of Grunnings thought to himself, putting his anger, at having his nice **normal** day ruined so horribly, up a couple more notches.

Same as with Dudley, it never even occurred to Vernon that he should see if Harry was alright. All he acknowledged was that the plague on his house had created another mess and didn't finish the chores he was assigned.

"Get up boy." He said in a forced tone of civility. Not garnering any response he tried again. "I said to get up Potter, now." With a few light nudges of his foot added for good measure. That caused the lump to squirm a little bit, but still nothing to the effect he was expecting. Trying to reign in his temper he was interrupted by the loud wail of his wife.

Petunia had by this time followed her husband and little Dudders into her living room. On seeing her nephew on the ground and not responding to her surprisingly restrained beau's efforts she simply gave a little disdainful sniff. _Disgraceful that nephew of mine._ Just as she was about to leave the room and leave her husband to it she noticed the broken pieces of glass littered around the unmoving form. _Is that my.._ She thought to herself in disbelief. Looking up from where he was lain to the armoire above she noticed the distinct lack of expensive finery. "Aaahhh" Screamed the giraffe necked woman before fainting away at the sight.

This resulted in being the turning point of the situation. Up until now Vernon was trying his level best to not blow up and get some answers out of the boy, besides he wanted him in good condition to still work. At hearing his delicate wife suffering from the sight of her occult practicing relative his thinly veiled patience strand snapped once more.

To Dudley who had been watching things it was like the countdown to a great theater show. His worry that things wouldn't reach this point when his father was acting unlike himself by trying to start off nice was quickly assuaged with the now familiar deepening colors of his dads face and the heavier breathing he let out when dealing with Dudley's cousin.

Reaching down, the large beefy man, with a solid grip onto Harry's frame through the oversized clothes hauled him upright forcefully. "Get up now boy!" He hollered. "If'n you got even the smallest sense boy you will upright yourself now." Shaking his hold on the boy violently as if designed to shake out the devilry.

"Whuh I d'n wha'sa?" The boy being shook mumbled out as his brain tried to understand the situation he now found himself in. He remembered pushing his endurance beyond its limits dusting off some woodwork that was high up, then in what must have been a combination of cleaner fumes and fatigue passed out only to regain consciousness now.

Satisfied that the boy was at least up now Vernon started in on his reprimanding. "You miserable little freak." He said to him angrily. "Your aunt is kind enough to give you a free day with only a few chores to do and this is how you repay her?" Poking the teenager harshly, causing him to stumble back a few steps. "You skive off nearly every task and then have the nerve to smash poor Petunia's cherished fragile's."

The rattling of his insides from being shook like a ragdoll only made the situation worse as his sense was off causing him to say. "That frumpy bint is never kind." A moment too late he realized what he said. _Oh great merlin! Where the hell did that come from._ His eyes widened in horror as his uncle's face splotches reached a shade of deepest red and seemed ready to burst several blood vessels all over the forehead.

Unfortunately for the teenaged wizard his uncle did not keel over dead or develop a major headache and need to lie down. Seeming too angry for words Vernon carelessly hauled up his nephew again and frogmarched him out the back door not caring if he 'accidentally' banged his captive into the walls or door.

Opening up the garden shed Vernon released the boy into the wall, hard.

Letting out a pained groan Harry turned himself around from being forcefully smashed into the garden shed's far wall only to meet a solid fist to the face. Crying out in pain that was muffled from the outside the spent raven haired youth fell in a heap backwards.

A loud meaty thwack could be heard in the small space as Vernon let loose with a vicious right hook. "Now you remember that next time you think to speak ill of your dear aunt." He told the boy in chastisement. Taking the painful sounds coming from the freak on the ground as a sign he was being punished right Vernon left to go back in the house. "We'll just see if you can learn to get a civil tongue then won't we. Let's see if a few days without food will learn you any manners." Locking the door heavily from the other side he returned to the house, but not before saying. "That's if I remember you're in there, you right little waste of space."

Off to the side Dudley had seen the whole thing. While not as satisfying as some of his dad's previous explosions he was still entertained nicely by that little display, anything to watch the freak get put down. Knowing his father went inside to wake up his mum and sort her out Dudley had time before he was called for.

Peeking through window he could see his cousin still there lying down on the ground. "Hey freak are you hungry?" He called in after tapping on the window. "Don't worry I'll eat your portions and all the dessert." Not gaining a response he grew annoyed. "Maybe I'll give you some of my table scraps if you put on a show for me." He said in hopes of either making his cousin humiliate himself or get riled up. When nothing happened though he quickly grew bored and left.

Inside the shed still on the ground from where he was hit to Harry was fuming in anger at everything. It was an impudent anger as he was in pain and couldn't even move currently. _That stupid bastard punched me damn fucking hard. The whole damn town is so full of nosy munters, why couldn't one have seen uncle Vernon attacking me and called the police._ He was capitally pissed off and didn't care what anyone would say, muggle or otherwise, if his guardians were arrested for abuse. _The magical world can go fornicate itself, if I get a way out.. any way then I'm taking it. If my magic finally decides to surge in a helpful manner and gets me out or takes down Vernon then screw that secrecy crap I'm gone._ There was a time he would bear the burden and hold a pray out that Dumbledore or the Weasleys or even Granger would discover something was wrong and bail him out. Now he was sure those dolts wouldn't lift a finger to help.

Time passed unnoticed by the shed's captive. Lost in thoughts of revenge and imagining painful ways to kill his so called family. He had reached the thought of an idea involving a full body bind, poisoned food and an engorgement charm when a very slight sound reached his ears. rustle.

There was a rustling noise coming from behind him. Feeling good enough to move a little now he turned his body around to face the noise. There was a small pile of discarded papers in the corner and it was moving. Reaching his hand cautiously out to the paper he lifted it up. There to his surprise was a small reddish brown snake with orange eyes and a round black pupil.

The snake froze when it was uncovered and seemed to be in an indecision to flee or not. Flicking out its red-brown tongue the snake hissed out. "Danger... enemy... " When Harry stayed as he was just looking at the snake in surprise it started to move away slowly.

Recovering from his surprise of finding a snake of all things here and hearing it speak he called out to it's leaving form. "Wait!" As always he couldn't tell if he was speaking english or not, but from the sudden jerking stop motion the snake just made Harry assumed he was speaking parseltongue.

The snake turned it's roundish brown head, with black-brown stripes on the side, around to face Harry again. It then proceeded to flick out it's tongue several times in rapid succession in such a way that he thought it was trying to make sense of what it was noticing. "It speaks?" He heard the snake say in a confused way.

Now encouraged that he had the snake's attention the young wizard tried to open a line of communication. He was hoping that this was that opportunity he was waiting for.

"I'm not an enemy." Harry said to the snake with care.

"Not enemy.. no strike?" It replied in dawning comprehension.

Feeling quite proud of himself for not screwing up so far he asked. "Can you help me?"

The snake had by now turned completely around and was giving the boy its more or less complete attention even if was still sticking it's tongue out more then usual. "Help?"

"My uncle Vernon locked me in here, I need to get a message for help." The snake looked like it didn't understand what he was saying so he tried something simpler. "My family bad, I need protection."

The snake seemed to understand what was said as it hissed out. "It need Sylssra." Then before Harry had a chance to ask it what was meant by that short remark the snake went out through a small hole in the ground.

"What's that snake doing now." Harry wondered out loud. A side bonus to that little talk was it had distracted him from his pains, and now that Harry was alone again things didn't seem quite so bad. He still wanted revenge and worse on anyone and everyone, but there was a feeling of anticipation now. A feeling that there was a way. He fell asleep to a dreamless slumber speculating on how he could turn his snake speaking abilities to his advantage.

Time passes...

Harry Potter was experiencing something he had precious little of lately, a restful deep sleep. It was broken abruptly when an insistent ticking sensation on his face wouldn't leave him be. Opening his eyes he saw the snake he met earlier touching his nose with it's tongue. Startled he jerked his head back saying. "Wha-what are you doing?"

The snake stopped its ministrations and said. "Sylssra.. bring Sylssra." Then it motioned with its head slightly off to the side.

Following the direction indicated with his eyes Harry saw a much larger snake with a dark blue skin color. It's golden eye slits stared at him with it's raised head towering over his lain down form. "Sylssra?" He asked hesitantly.

Drawing itself up even taller the new snake hissed out in what sounded to Harry's ears as a highly cultured feminine voice. "I am indeed Sylssra young one, and what is your name talking human?"

_Such a difference from that other snake._ He marveled to himself. "My name is Harry Potter." He softly answered, relieved when there was no big deal made from his name. Then thinking of what was just said by what he assumed was a female snake he asked with confusion overlaying his words. "What do you mean by talking human? All humans talk."

"Do they?" Sylssra said back to the boy skeptically. "What a silly thing to say. There is only one human who speaks I knew of before today."

"Voldemort." Harry said to himself quietly without meaning to.

His words weren't quiet enough as Sylssra asked with a reverent tone. "You know the Great One?"

At that he felt like he should be deeply offended or even worried that this magical snake would take him away to be captured by the Death Eaters. Strangely the feeling just didn't come, no worry for his life, just a feeling of annoyance that Voldemort was looked upon so highly by the only being he's been able to speak with in polite conversation lately. _I should be the one looked upon with awe._ He thought in a moment of resolution.

Still with those thoughts in his mind he asked her somewhat petulantly. "The Great One? Voldemort? What makes him so great?" Sounding like a sulking child even to his own ears.

She let out a long hissing laugh finding amusement in the young boy's words. "You really know nothing." She told him in the way of speaking to a newborn. "The Great One kills the ruin bringers."

After hearing a statement like that he felt the only thing he could do was parrot her words right back. "Ruin bringers?"

With a look of exasperation Sylssra told him. "Surely you know of them. They look just like you but do not speak. They destroy our homes and kill us." Nodding in the other one's direction she continued. "This young snake here tells me they even locked you in here." Done with her say for the moment she locked her penetrating gaze onto the young wizard waiting for his reply.

He had never thought about the effect humans had on nature. Hearing it now from a snakes point of view he found himself sympathizing, he always had felt detached from the rest of the people.

Harry found himself in an odd situation. Here he was locked away and hurt by his relatives and being ignored by his so-called friends and the 'light' side, yet a saving grace had presented itself to him from the most unlikely of sources. _How is it that a couple of snakes that worship Voldemort can be the only thing to show me even a shred of kindness._ "Can you help me?" He asked after a bit of thought.

From what he could see he would swear the snake just smiled at him, however absurd the thought may be nonetheless.

"You wish to join us under the Great One yes?" She asked as her long sinuous body moved from side to side in emotion.

The very idea that he Harry Potter would be excited at the thought of joining Voldemort would have been laughable and downright offensive to anyone who knew him being asked from off the streets. Yet here he was, the golden boy himself seriously considering it.

_Didn't I tell myself earlier that any chance for revenge I would take it, to hell with Dumbledore or anyone._ He pondered. It was true, earlier while laying in pain he vowed to take the first chance that presented itself. _Here I am, a perfect time to get help and all I got to do is get along with some snakes. Just cause I tell her I'm in that doesn't mean I really am..._ Convincing himself to take this olive branch and damn the consequences proved extraordinarily easy for once. Usually he would have brow beaten such thoughts away, now he found he didn't care.

"Yes." He said resolutely. "I want to help you and your kind anyway I can." Feeling the least he could do after being shown such consideration in his time of need.

"Yes... you will be another Great One." Sylssra said profoundly. "We will help you yes.."

* * *

**To Be Cont'd...**

* * *

Lunarian: I apoligize for the lateness... I find myself with no sounding board so I agonize over small details forever... that, and I'm lazy. 


End file.
